


Comfort from Darkness

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam Dunbar, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Beta Liam, Beta Liam Dunbar, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar, Depressed Liam Dunbar, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Theo Raeken, Guilty Liam Dunbar, Hurt Alec (Teen Wolf), Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt Nolan Holloway, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam Dunbar is So Done, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nolan Holloway Needs a Hug, Pain, Post-Season/Series 06, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Thiam, morey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Theo comes back to Beacon Hills to a broken beta. As a new supernatural threat appears, Theo has to figure out to hold Liam and himself together.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Someone's Back

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!trigger warning!!!!!: self-harm, short mentions of abuse, EDNOS

“Liam!” Dr.Geyer called from downstairs, “someone is here to see you.”

Liam listened to the heartbeat downstairs; he knew it quite well. It couldn’t be though, he thought to himself. 

“He’s been under the weather lately,” Dr.Geyer looked at him, “it might take him a moment.”

“Under the weather?” Theo questioned; werewolves couldn’t get sick he knew that.

“His mother has been in a coma for a month,” the man looked down at the ground.

“I didn’t know that,” Theo looked at the man, “I’ve been out of town for two months.” 

Liam walked down the stairs hearing every word; he hadn’t told his stepdad he was a werewolf yet. It was eating him alive, but that wasn’t all drawing at his heart. Ever since Scott, Lydia, Stiles, and Malia left, nothing good happened. They thought since they got rid of the hunters everything was fine, but it wasn’t. It started with rouge banshee going against the humans, people died. Liam, Nolan, Mason, and Corey with the help of Argent, the sheriff, and Parrish stopped her, but not before she set a bomb off at the lacrosse game, killing over twenty people. Then, the wendigo attack, leading to ten kills in one night, before Liam managed to track him down and kill him. It was Liam’s first kill; it destroyed him. His eyes were still yellow since the man wasn’t innocent by any means but still, Liam wasn’t made out to be a killer. Liam still could feel his blood on his hands, no matter how many times Mason, Corey, and Nolan assured him it wasn’t his fault. It had only been two months since Scott left, but so much has already dragged him down. Scott trusted him to train Alec, but he failed. The boy got attacked by hunters, and Scott decided to move him out with him at school to ensure his safety. Hunters came in and out of Beacon Hills; they were always prepared to fight. His mother and he were coming home from a lacrosse game one day; when hunters attacked their car. Liam defended them, but she received a blow to the head, leaving her in a comatose state for the past month. Liam couldn’t care about anything. School was a nuisance; he started just going through the motions in lacrosse. He spent all his evenings tracking in the woods, looking out for anything that would mean danger for Beacon Hills. His grades were failing; at this point, colleges were only accepting him for lacrosse. He didn’t even know if he wanted to go to college. He took over Scott’s job, but he knew it wasn’t for him. Mason, Corey, and Nolan tried to keep his spirits up, but most of the time he ignored them. He stopped telling them anything that they didn’t need to know. He stopped being a teenager; his only purpose was to defend. Every day, he woke up expecting to fight that was it, not for himself, but everyone else.

“Hey, Liam,” Theo looked at him at the door. Theo looked over the boy; he looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes were prominent; he had an unusual disheveled look about him. He looked smaller than Theo had seen him last, cheekbones sunken, collar bones protruding. He could sense the despair radiating off of him, anxiety mixed with anger and fear.

“What do you want?” Liam asked him, showing no emotion.

“To talk to you,” Theo looked at him, “c’mon, let’s go drive,” he grabbed the beta’s hand. He noticed Liam flinch as Theo took no effort pulling him out the door.

“Where have you been?” Liam asked looking out the truck window.

“Tracking the hunters,” Theo told him.

“You really?”

“Someone taught me I can do some good,” Theo smiled at him.

“Let me guess; she’s coming back,” Liam looked at him.

Theo nodded reluctantly.

“I figured, why else would you show up,” Liam mumbled.

“That’s not just why I came back; I came back to help you.”

“Theo, you know Scott forgave you at this point.”

“I came back for you, not Scott.”

“Well, I’m not going to be much use for you.”

“Liam, you aren’t getting what I am saying. I don’t want to use you; I want to be with you. Part of your pack for your benefit, not mine.”

Liam was taken off guard, “what?”

“I want to help you, Mason, Corey, Nolan; I overheard Beacon Hills wasn’t having the greatest time. I owe this to you.”

“I guess we could use your help if the hunters are back.”

Liam didn’t show it, but he was glad Theo was back. For some reason, he felt comfortable with the chimera. They worked well together; he was always grounded by him. He needed someone to lean on at this point as much as he wouldn’t admit it.


	2. Catching Up

“I’m going to need to be caught up,” Theo pulled into a parking lot by the preserve.

“You can patrol with me, and I will catch you up,” Liam agreed. 

Theo watched him drag his feet getting out of the truck. 

“Are you okay?” Theo looked at him.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Liam answered shortly.

“You’re lying.”

“Did you hear my heartbeat jump?” Liam glared at him.

“No, but I know you, Little Wolf.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Not until you tell me what is going on with you.”

“I don’t know how Scott did it,” Liam said quietly, “I’ve been at it for two months, and all I’ve done is fail.”

“What are you talking about?”

“My mom is in a coma because hunters attacked me, and I didn’t protect her. Twenty people died because I was too slow realizing a banshee planted a bomb. I should have realized. A wendigo managed to get to 10 people before I got to it. Then,” Liam's voice wavered, “I killed him; I lost control. The hunters hurt Alec, the one person Scott trusted me with.”

Theo could see Liam was on the verge of either losing control or breaking into tears; he wasn’t sure. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards him.

“Liam, none of that was your fault.”

“How would you know? You weren’t there.”

“And I should have been,” Theo looked at him in his eyes, feeling his body shake.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Liam, I told you I want to help your pack,” Theo told him.

“What do you actually want, Theo? You don’t do anything without something to gain from it.”

Theo sighed, “remember in the locker room when you asked me why I keep trying to save you. Then you broke off on some anger tangent, and I never got to answer.”

Liam nodded.

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Theo, what happened to you?” Liam almost laughed at the fact that Theo would care about his well-being.

“I had a dream about you,” Theo admitted, “you were dead; I realized I couldn’t let that happen.”

Liam looked in the chimera’s eyes, realizing he wasn’t lying for once. Liam composed himself; “I kind of missed you,” Liam admitted. 

Theo gave him a small smile, “I missed you too, Little Wolf.”

Liam growled at the nickname, but secretly he enjoyed it.

“So, this is what you have been doing, scavenging the forest for something suspicious,” Theo looked over at the beta.

“Every night,” Liam nodded.

“For how long?”

“A few hours.”

“Is that why you look like you haven’t slept since I left?”

“Something like that,” Liam said quietly, “where are you going to stay?” Liam was diverging the conversation off of him.

“Uh,” Theo started.

“If you say your truck, I swear, don’t think I don’t know you live in your truck,” Liam glared at him.

Theo looked at him, “sorry, I never felt like settling down.”

“You can stay at my house,” Liam looked at him, “I have an air mattress.”

“Liam, I’ve slept in my truck for the past year; that would be like a luxury,” he smiled.

“As long as you don’t snore,” Liam threatened.

Theo smiled, “How is lacrosse, school going?”

“It’s going,” Liam muttered, “did you even ever graduate?”

“I got sent to Hell,” Theo looked over at him.

“So, you are coming back to school.”

“I came back to help, not get a diploma.”

“I need protection at school,” Liam looked at him.

“You are such a bad liar,” Theo smirked, “fine, Little Wolf.”

“Stop,” Liam put his arm across Theo’s chest, “do you smell that?”

Theo nodded, “blood.”

They walked into the clearing where there was a body lying, a single bullet wound was in the girl’s arm with an arrow sticking out of her chest. 

“Wolfsbane,” Liam muttered.

“They are here,” Theo grimaced.


	3. Reigniting Flames

Liam dialed Parrish. 

“Liam, you need to get out of there,” Parrish said on the other end of the line.

“I can’t leave the body,” Liam answered.

“Liam, they could still be there.”

“I don’t care,” Liam hung up the phone.

“Come on, let’s go, Liam,” Theo looked at him.

“You go; I’m watching the body,” Liam glared at him.

“Liam, come on, stop being stupid.”

“No, she was a werewolf; I’m not leaving someone take her body. It’s my fault she’s dead anyway,” Liam growled.

Theo grabbed his hand, “calm down.” Liam looked into his eyes retracting his claws. “It’s not your fault; you can’t save everyone.”

“You don’t understand; Scott left me in charge.”

“He didn’t want you dead either,” Theo grabbed him, “when was the last time you took a break?”

“I rest too much; I don't need a break,” Liam looked at him.

“Your body is saying otherwise,” Theo glared at him as an arrow broke his lecture.

Theo and Liam fell at the flash of the light. Theo grabbed Liam off the ground, “we have to run!”

Three hunters emerged in the clearing, pointing crossbows and guns at them. They took off into the woods, dodging bullets and arrows. An arrow was headed straight towards Theo when Liam reached out taking it in the shoulder. Liam ripped it out right away as they kept running. As they headed towards the edge of the preserve, the hunters were left behind due to their speed.

Parrish, Stilinski, and a few other deputies met them.

“They’re still in there,” Liam said through raspy breaths. 

“Liam, are you, okay son?” Stilinski looked at him.

Liam nodded.

“No, he’s not he has wolfsbane in his shoulder we need to burn it out,” Theo answered for him.

Parrish nodded, heading towards the truck for a lighter. Theo was staring at the hellhound.

“I would erupt his entire body in flames,” Parrish assured the chimera as Stilinski and the human deputies entered the woods. 

“They are going to be gone,” Theo looked at him.

“I figured; they wouldn’t hang around,” Parrish answered, “hold him down.”

“I’m fine,” Liam said his eyes closing and opening. Theo grabbed him as Parrish took the wound, burning out the yellow substance. 

Theo looked at Liam, “stay awake, Liam.”

Parrish and the chimera looked back and forth as Liam began to go limp in Theo’s arms. 

“He’s exhausted,” Theo said out loud as soon as Liam went unconscious. 

“Looks like it, take him home,” Parrish looked at him.

Theo went towards his truck when Parrish called him out.

“Theo, when did you get back in town?”

“Today, I am still someone’s responsibility.”

Parrish smiled, “We could use some help.”


	4. Puppy Pack Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse

Theo set Liam down in the passenger seat as they drove towards the Dunbar-Geyer household. 

“Liam?”

No response; Theo checked to make sure he could still feel his pulse. 

He looked at his phone and called Mason.

“Theo?” Mason answered. 

“Hey, I have Liam and he’s hurt. Can I bring him to your house? Can you make an excuse for his dad?”

“Sure, my parents are away on a business trip for the weekend. Uh, why do you have Liam?”

“I came back to town today; the hunters are back. I promise I didn’t do anything to him.”

“I really didn’t expect you to be back,” Mason said.

“Old Theo wouldn’t be here,” Theo muttered, but somehow Theo had fallen for a certain blue-eyed beta. 

He heard Mason tell Corey to call Nolan over, “I’ll see you in a few, Theo.”

“Thanks, Mason.”

Theo didn’t need to know that Mason, Corey, and Nolan were prepared to fight him. He knew they may not hate him anymore, but he also knew they didn’t fully trust him still. Theo pulled in outside of Mason’s house; he tried to wake Liam up, but the beta was still unconscious. Theo sighed and picked up his limp body, shocked at how light he was.

“What happened?” Mason and Corey looked at him as Nolan pulled in behind Theo’s truck. 

“Wolfsbane arrowhead; Parrish burned it out, but then he just collapsed,” Theo looked at them, “his body just gave out.”

Mason nodded, “he’s exhausted; he hasn’t properly slept, ate, or even sat down for the past two months.”

“He told me,” Theo answered.

“Theo, why are you here?” Corey questioned him.

“To help with the hunters, I told you,” Theo looked at him, glancing back to Liam’s unconscious body lying on the couch.

“I’m not a werewolf, and I can tell you are lying,” Mason looked at him.

Theo rolled his eyes, “I don’t want him hurt.”

“So, you care about him?” Mason smiled.

“Shut up, before I sink my claws into your shoulder.”

Mason and Corey smirked at each other.

“Wait, so the hunters are back?” Nolan glared at the chimera.

“With you as a target,” Theo looked back at him.

“Are you ever nice?” Mason looked at him.

“I try not to be,” Theo smirked. 

“As you just carried Liam in,” Nolan said.

“Nolan,” Theo growled at him.

Liam stirred, saving Nolan from being shoved against the wall. Theo turned his attention to him. 

“He doesn’t care remember,” Corey whispered.

“I swear I’m going to kill you all.”

Liam slowly opened his eyes, “can you not kill my friends?”

“Maybe,” Theo smirked, “how are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Liam tried sitting up falling back down on the couch. Nolan grabbed a pillow and threw it to Theo who put it behind him.

“You’re an idiot you know that,” Theo looked at him, “I could have handled an arrow.”

“So, did I,” Liam glared at him, “What time is it?”

“11,” Mason looked at him, “I called your stepdad; I told him you were staying here.”

“Thanks, Mason,” Liam nodded, feeling the dizziness in his head. 

Corey went out in the kitchen and brought Liam a glass of water, “drink this.”

“What is it?” Liam looked at it with concern.

“Water,” Corey looked at him, “you need it to survive.”

Liam grabbed the cup; his hand was shaking. Theo noticed and grabbed it for him bringing it up to his lips. 

“I’m fine,” Liam pushed it away after a second.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Theo looked at him.

“You haven’t known him for his entire life,” Mason glanced at the chimera.

“I couldn’t imagine him as a kid,” Theo laughed.

“He was a professional at sitting out during recess.”

“I still can hear you; you know,” Liam looked up at them.

“Theo, are you staying too?: Mason asked him.

Theo didn’t even think about it, “do you want me to stay?”

“I don’t expect you to kill us anymore,” Mason looked at him.

“I guess, then,” Theo told him. 

“He’s staying,” Liam muttered. 

“Nolan?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to be,” Nolan looked at his friend, “I’ll take the couch.” 

“Does your mom ever realize your missing?” Mason looked at him.

“You and I both know she doesn’t even remember I exist half of the time,” Nolan muttered, he winced thinking of her punches when she is drunk which was more often than not. 

“You know, my parents offered for you to move in with us,” Mason looked at him.

“I have to stand up for myself somehow,” Nolan looked at him.

“Or you don’t deserve to be treated that way,” Mason stared at him.

“Don’t I Mason?”

“Nolan, none of us blame you for siding with the hunters at first. Your instinct was to survive, driven by fear, and you didn’t even hurt anyone despite beating me up one time. I also deserved that,” Liam glanced up at him.

Theo glanced down at Liam, look at him taking care of his pack. “You know how hypocritical you are? But I mean you’re not wrong, despite you deserving to get beat up,” Theo responded.

“Wait were you just nice to Nolan and agreed with me?” Liam smiled.

“I think you need to go to sleep.”

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Liam looked at him.

Liam tried to stand up, feeling the exhaustion wreck over his body. Theo caught him once again.

“Will you stop it!” Theo stared him down in his arms.

“You two can have the guest room,” Mason looked at the chimera, “it’s up the stairs on the left. There’s a bunch of blankets if one of you wants to sleep on the floor; it’s carpeted.”

Theo nodded; he could sleep anywhere at this point. He picked up Liam, despite his complaints, and took him up to the room. 

“Stay here,” Theo told the beta, “I’m going to get clothes out of my truck.”

Liam listened for once, curling up in the blankets, nodding off once again. 

“Where are you going?” Corey stopped him.

“I’m getting clothes out of my truck, Corey. I’m not going to kill you in your sleep.”

Corey nodded; he couldn’t help it he knew what Theo was capable of. He killed Tracey and Josh with no second thoughts; yes, he might have changed, but Corey wasn’t going to forget it.

Theo sighed and looked at the chameleon, “look, I know you don’t trust me, but you can at least expect me to be honest from now on. I came back to help you guys; after the hospital and healing Gabe, I realized I caused a lot of pain in my life. I’m here to do something good for once. If I mess up, I’ll leave that’s that.”

Corey looked at him, “okay, Theo.”

Theo went out into his truck and grabbed his book bag containing most of his belongings. He had been doing laundry at random laundry mats, but he didn’t have that many clothes. He managed to have obtained money from the Dread Doctors; he wasn’t poor by any means, but he just couldn’t bring himself to buy anything for himself. He didn’t deserve it; he would survive that’s it. He looked in his bag and thought about Liam’s shirt coated in blood. He grabbed an extra hoodie just in case. He reentered the house; Nolan was the only one still downstairs.

“So, they are back?” Nolan looked at the chimera.

“Yes,” Theo admitted. He could see Nolan’s handshaking, smelling the anxiety radiating off of him.

“Okay,” Nolan muttered.

“Hey, you trust Liam right?”

“Yes.”

“Then expect him to protect you.”

“I do. Theo, also I never thanked you for that day at the zoo.”

Theo thought back to stopping Liam from ripping off Nolan’s head, “someone has to control him.”

“You realize you’re the only one who can.”

Nolan‘s words resonated with Theo. He gave the boy a small smile then walked back up the stairs.


	5. Let's Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: EDNOS

Liam was out until Theo opened the door too loudly.

“Sorry,” Theo closed the door throwing off his clothes and changing.

“You know there’s a bathroom right?” Liam looked at him from the bed.

“Why are you watching anyway?” Theo smirked.

Liam blushed and threw the blanket back over his head.

“Hey, do you have clothes to change into?”

“No, I wasn’t really planning on this,” Liam looked at the chimera.

“Here,” Theo threw him his sweatshirt, “get your blood-stained ones off you.”

Liam stared at it in his hands, smelling Theo’s scent. It smelt good, a mixture of coffee, soap, and Theo’s truck, “thanks.” Liam quickly ripped off his sweatshirt, throwing on Theo’s.

Theo looked at him; he looked adorable. The sweatshirt hung off of him, the sleeves two inches too long. He pulled the hood up as it almost covered his eyes. 

“I didn’t realize how small you are, Little Wolf,” Theo chuckled.

Liam growled before lying back down. Theo grabbed some blankets out of the closet and started making a nest on the floor for him to sleep on. He was happy to sleep in an actual house; he would have slept on the kitchen floor and had been happy. Mason was way too excited to put him and Liam in the same room. He couldn’t have realized could he: how he looks at Liam, how his heart races around him, how he would only die for Liam, how Liam manages to control him; could he?

Theo was about ready to shut off the lights when Liam looked at him, “you don’t need to sleep on the floor.”

“Where am I going to sleep then?” Theo asked him.

“This is a big bed.” Theo’s heart jumped no way could Liam just asked him to sleep in the same bed as him. “I mean if you want to,” Liam interrupted his thoughts.

“I mean if it’s okay with you,” Theo tried to play it off.

Liam smiled as Theo climbed onto the other side of the bed. Theo turned away from Liam not to make things awkward. He listened to his heartbeat steady then rolled over to look at the sleeping beta. He looked peaceful, curled up in Theo’s hoodie, but Theo knew he wasn’t. He smelled his sweat scent and managed to have a nightmare less night.

Theo woke up to a warm body up against him. He forgot where he was for a moment until he realized the beta had managed to worm his way over to him in the middle of the night. Theo loved feeling his breaths against his side. Liam felt someone looking at him and woke up. He looked over and realized he was up against Theo’s shirtless body. 

He quickly slid back over, “sorry.”

“It’s okay you were warm,” Theo laughed, “how are you feeling?”

“Better now, I guess I just needed sleep.”

“Mason said you haven’t been sleeping,” Theo looked at the beta.

“I guess.”

“What’s that about?”

“Just stress.”

Theo grabbed his bag as Liam got out of bed. They quickly made it together. Theo threw on a shirt before they went downstairs.

“Morning,” Mason looked at them; Corey and he were making pancakes while Nolan somehow was still sleeping through it, “coffee?”

Theo nodded.

“Black?” Mason asked the chimera.

“How’d you know?”

“Pretty obvious,” Mason smiled, handing him a cup.

“Do you not like coffee, Liam?” Theo asked him

Liam shook his head no.

“Could you imagine him with more energy?” Corey laughed.

Liam crossed his arms, “do you guys just enjoy teaming up on me?”

“It’s our job,” Mason smiled.

Nolan finally woke up from the noise and sat down beside Theo putting his head down on the table. He looked like he barely slept at all.

“What’s wrong?” Liam looked at him.

“Hunters,” Nolan mumbled.

“You’re right. I need to go see if I see anything in the woods; did anyone talk to Parrish since we found the body? Do you think they will come for us or expect us to go to them? Should we be concerned about being at the house, or do you think they will come at us at a public place?” Liam jumped up.

“Woah it is 8 AM calm down, Li,” Mason looked at him.

“The hunters don’t care,” Liam was already putting on his shoes.

“Stop,” Theo grabbed his shoulder, seeing Liam’s claws emerged.

Liam looked up with his baby blue eyes, “I guess we could wait a little bit.”

Theo pulled him off the ground as everyone else was getting breakfast. Theo stared down at the plate of pancakes; he hadn’t had a home-cooked meal in years. 

They ate in silence until Theo noticed Liam wasn’t eating at all; he glanced at Mason trying to see if he knew what to do. Mason noticed Theo’s eyes and looked at Liam and sighed.  
“Liam,” Mason knocked him out of his trance.

“What?”

“Eat something, you passed out you need your strength back.”

“I’m not hungry,” Liam muttered back.

“I will force-feed you that if you don’t put something in your mouth,” Theo stared at him.

Liam reluctantly picked up his fork shoving two bites in his mouth before throwing away his plate. 

“Can we go now?” Liam pleaded.

“Liam, again just wait, we can’t go barging into the woods to get mauled by hunters again,” Theo looked at him.

“We don’t have time to wait; someone might be dead already.”

“Liam, Theo’s right we need a plan,” Mason looked at him, “I can’t believe I just agreed with you again.”

“Why don’t we go to the sheriff station first to see what they know?” Nolan spoke up. He didn’t want to risk running into them; he figured the sheriff station was the safest place for them right now.

“Okay then let’s go,” Liam stood up against.

Mason decided to get him calmed down, “are you wearing Theo’s hoodie?”

Liam blushed again, “what makes you think that?”

Corey and Nolan laughed at each other while Theo and Mason smiled. 

“Uh, Liam it’s a little big on you,” Mason smiled.

Liam rolled his eyes, “I’ll be in your truck.” 

“Is he always like this?” Theo looked at them.

“Ever since Scott left, when he took responsibility for everything that happens in this town ” Mason looked at the chimera.

“So, he takes everything like it’s his fault,” Theo stared at him, “If I did that I would be dead a long time ago.”  
“You’re not wrong,” Mason looked at him.

Theo smirked for a second before grabbing his bag, “we’ll meet you at the station.”


	6. Regaining Trust

Mason and Nolan looked at each other. 

“Never would I thought I’d be glad to see, Theo Raeken,” Mason looked at his boyfriend. 

Corey nodded, “I hate to agree with you, but he’s the only one who might be able to snap Liam out of it.”

Nolan threw on a jacket, “let’s go, the faster we find them the better.” Mason and Corey followed. 

Theo opened his passenger door, “no.”

“I was about ready to leave without you,” Liam looked at him with the keys in the ignition. 

“Liam, can you even drive?” 

“Yes, but uh no one trusts me.”

“I imagine your road rage isn’t pretty,” Theo ripped his keys out of the beta’s hand.

“I’m having trouble controlling my anger recently as well,” Liam looked at him.

“Don’t even think about it,” Theo guarded his nose, “you also need to calm down.”

“Thanks,” Liam looked over at him, “I didn’t realize that or think about it.”

“Completely, calm down like with all of this,” Theo looked over at him.

“What are you talking about?”

“Liam, you literally ran out the door as soon as you got up thinking you could take an entire group of hunters down by yourself,” Theo looked at him, “you’re losing it. Liam you can’t expect to protect everyone. Liam, you’re going to end up getting yourself killed.”

“Theo and you care for what,” Liam looked at him, “some redemption arc, you think you owe me a debt for saving you from Hell, or do you just want to feel good about yourself?"

“I came back for you, Liam,” Theo gripped the steering wheel.

Liam looked at him, the same look he looked at him in the elevator. He looked into the chimera’s eyes. 

“You didn’t just save me to get into the pack did you?”

“Took you long enough to figure that out.”

Liam said, “I guess it’s the same reason I destroyed that sword.”

They pulled into the sheriff’s station. 

“Why did you leave then?”

Theo sighed, “Liam, I’m not part of the pack. You think they wanted me around. I came back because I had that dream about you.”

Liam glanced over at him, his heartbeat didn’t lie.

“And I’m not leaving you again; I leave you for two months and this is what happens,” Theo smiled.

“You were doing so well,” Liam looked at him.

“I’m slowly changing,” Theo smirked.

“Let’s go,” Liam looked at him. 

Parrish was sitting at the front desk, “surprised you weren’t breaking down the doors this morning; how are you feeling?” He looked at Liam.

“I would have been, but they wouldn’t let me go,” Liam looked at the hellhound, “I’m good. Did you find anything out?”

“Hunters, no, but the werewolf,” Parrish set a file out in front of him, “she was from Colorado.”

“She traveled the whole way from Colorado to get shot here, unfortunate,” Theo looked at it.

Parrish and Liam both gave him a look.

“Was she in town visiting someone?” Liam asked.

“And randomly was out in the middle of the woods alone,” Theo looked at him.

“Do you think the hunters were following her or already coming here?” Liam looked at the deputy.

“She must have been someone important if they were following her the whole way out here.”

“Or she was doing something they didn’t like,” Theo looked at them, “any belongings?”

“Nothing, all she had on her was her clothes on her back.”

Nolan, Corey, and Mason walked in. 

“There’s nothing on the hunters or the girl; we need to go tracking,” Liam went for the door.

“Woah, Liam, I’m not done,” Parrish called him back.

Noah walked out, “Liam, do you know what kind of bullet this is?”

“Yellow wolfsbane, silver coated,” Liam replied.

“You know what that does to werewolves?”

“Kills us,” Liam stared at the man, “I get it.”

“I don’t want you guys near that woods; let us get a handle on it. If we need power, we will call you in. Live your senior year,” the sheriff looked at the beta.

“But,” Liam started.

“No, Liam, I can’t risk you guys getting hurt on my watch.”

“Okay I get it,” Liam looked at the man; Theo could feel his anger building

“Will one of you keep him from doing something stupid?”

“I got him,” Theo looked at the Sheriff, grabbing Liam’s sleeve. He felt the beta’s heartbeat steady from his touch.

“Theo, what are you doing here by the way?”

“I came to help.”

“You help?”

“Yes, me help; no one believes me,” Theo shook his head.

Mason looked at him, “I wonder why?”

Theo smirked.

“Sheriff, can you ask Natalie if Theo can go back to school?” Liam spoke up.

Everyone turned and looked at him this time.

“I can,” he looked cautiously at Theo and dialed her number. The conversation was pretty brief, “well, she said you are still in the system, so it should be an easy transfer.”

“Thanks,” Theo looked at the man, “I’m not going to cause trouble.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Stilinski stared down the chimera.

They walked out into the parking lot; Liam was twitching as if he wanted to go to the preserve.

“Liam, you just heard Stilinski, and I am not feeling like fighting off a hellhound. That didn't end for me great the last time,” Theo stared at him, “I’ll take you home.”

Liam shook his head, “hospital.” Theo nodded he expected Liam wanted to go there.

“See you later,” Mason gave them a wave, after hearing Liam. Corey gave a small smile. 

“Come on, Nolan; you can hang out at our house today,” Mason looked at him. Nolan smiled; thankful to not have to go home.


	7. Solemn Visitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: hospital scene

Liam and Theo drove toward the hospital.

“My dad’s working right now, so you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to,” Liam looked at Theo. 

“I’ll stay with you,” Theo assured him.

Liam smiled at the chimera as they pulled in. They walked in Melissa was at the front desk.

“Hey, Liam, Theo?” she looked at them.

“Everyone is so shocked,” Theo smiled at the woman, “I’m here with him.”

“Ah, okay,” she nodded her head. She remembers them at the hospital fighting together.

“Anything changed?” Liam asked wistfully.

“Sorry, honey, your dad is the doctor on that floor; I’ll page him to tell him you are coming up.”

“It’s okay; I’ll see him up there,” Liam grimaced. 

Theo watched Liam’s face drop, becoming solemn again. This wasn’t the beta he knew; Liam was always energetic, feisty. Right now, he was deflated; Theo could see the tears holding back in his eyes. They walked towards the elevator, flashbacks of the night of the war flashed in his eyes.

“I’m not dying for you,” Theo thought of the lies; he would die for the beta. He’s sacrificed himself before for him; he would do it again.

“Hey,” Theo grazed Liam’s hand, “you just need to keep believe she’ll wake up.”

“What if she doesn’t?”

“Then, it was her time to go that doesn’t make it your fault. That doesn’t make her love any different.”

Liam kept staring at the ground, feeling the chimera’s hand near his. He couldn’t help himself but grabbed his sleeve. Theo noticed his hand on him and had a slight smile on his face. Liam walked automatically to his mom’s room taking his normal seat beside her bed. Theo pulled up a seat beside him.

“Hey, mom,” Liam said, knowing she wouldn’t answer. Theo looked at the boy of course Liam would do this; Tara’s heart in his chest broke for the beta. Theo didn’t get emotionally over much, but this scene was almost making him cry. 

“I’m letting, Theo stay with us now. My friend I told you about it; you will love him when you meet him. Mason, Corey, and Nolan miss you too. Um, school’s been good, lacrosse is good. I just really miss you, and I hope you will forgive me. When you wake up, I’ll tell you everything; I promise. Please wake up,” Liam told his mother, tears were streaming down his face. Theo looked at him and laid his hand on his back, rubbing his shoulder. Liam flinched at first then accepted his touch. Dr.Geyer appeared in the doorway. Theo turned to look at the doctor; he noticed Liam didn’t pull away from his touch but leaned closer into Theo.

“Hey, Liam,” his stepdad came on the other side of the bed, checking her vitals. They were stable, but unchanging, “rough day?”

Liam nodded, “can Theo stay with us?”

Theo looked at the man; Liam just asked him to have a complete stranger move in with him. He would understand if he told him no. 

“No problem, we can set that air mattress up in your room,” he told the boy.

“Thanks,” Liam looked back down at his mom, leaning into Theo more and more.

“Thank you, Dr.Geyer,” Theo looked at him.

“No problem, anything you need just let us know,” he told the chimera, “and you can call me David.”

“Liam, have you ate anything today?” he looked down at his son.

“This morning,” Liam mumbled. Theo rolled his eyes.

“He didn’t did he?” the man glanced at Theo.

“His two bites of pancakes probably was burned off a while ago,” Theo told the man.

Liam stared him down; Theo shrugged his shoulders.

“I like this friend, Liam, here go order some food go home, get some rest,” Dr.Geyer handed Theo $20.

“Not yet,” Liam didn’t even lookup.

“Liam, we talked about this; your mom wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself.”

“Fine,” Liam threw the chair halfway across the room.

“Hey!” Dr.Geyer looked at him, “you need to go home. Have you been taking your meds?”

“Yes,” Liam said through gritted teeth. Theo could see him starting to shift, and he knew his dad didn’t know anything yet. Theo grabbed his sleeve, knocking Liam out of it.

“I will when I get home,” Liam said eventually.

“I have him,” Theo looked at the doctor. The doctor looked like he thought Theo had no clue how to handle Liam, little did he know.


	8. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm, EDNOS

“What are you ganging up on me with my dad?” Liam growled at Theo in the elevator.

“No, I want what’s best for you like your dad,” Theo glared at him.

“Sorry,” Liam muttered looking at the ground. 

“Come on,” Theo grabbed his hand; he noticed Liam didn’t rip it away again. 

“Bye, Melissa,” Liam looked at her as they walked past. Theo gave her a wave.

Melissa smiled and noticed Theo was holding his hand. They walked out to Theo’s truck.

“Have you talked to the rest of the pack in a while?” Theo looked at him.

“Not really, I text Scott and Stiles now and then. Scott, Stiles, and Lydia are busy with school. Scott’s taking care of Alec; Malia’s off with Peter in France. Derek and Argent have been tracking down werewolves that’s about it. Everyone else is here. You were the only one not accounted for.”

“I texted you,” Theo looked at him.

“Twice."

“Do you want to show me what you’re doing in school, so I can at least know what I am doing?”

“I can, if I even know,” Liam admitted.

“So, school isn’t going well either?”

“Theo, I’ve never been good at school; you’re the smart one.”

“Are you going to pass at least?” 

“Hopefully,” Liam winced.

“Eligible for lacrosse?”

“Hopefully.”

“I thought I was a lost cause,” Theo tried to joke.

“Hilarious,” Liam rolled his eyes, “I will punch you.”

“Okay, Little Wolf,” Theo pulled in, “what do you want to eat?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I have doctor’s orders to feed you; what do you want?”

“Nothing,” Liam snarled at him. 

“Okay, pizza then.”

Liam slammed the car door shut and walked into the house.

Theo ordered pizza and followed him in. He was pouting on the couch.

“What you don’t think you deserve food now?”

Liam stayed silent.

“So, you think since all this is your fault; you need to punish yourself by wearing yourself to the ground, seeking revenge makes logical sense to me.”

Liam remained silent.

“What no response? Are you agreeing with me then?” Theo looked at him. He could see Liam’s claws slowly coming out.

“I mean just saying; I don’t think you will be able to fight hunters if you can’t stand.”

Liam snapped, “what are you doing? Making me angry for what! Yes, Theo, I’m punishing myself. Sorry, I handle things differently than you. I don’t know if it’s my IED or what, but I have control myself somehow. If I control myself, and hopefully, it makes everything else falls in line.” 

Liam’s eyes were yellow; he turned and sunk his claws into his arm. Theo grabbed it quickly before he drew too much blood.

“Liam look at me; I just made you angry, so you would open up,” Theo stared into his eyes, “calm down.” Liam’s eyes returned to blue.

“Happy then,” Liam looked at him.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to make you that mad.”

“Did Theo Raeken just apologize to me?”

“I guess he did,” Theo smirked, “let’s get you clean up.”

Liam accepted Theo pulling him; he took him to the sink and helped him wash off the blood. 

“You’re shaking,” Theo looked at him as small black veins went up to his arms. 

“What werewolves claws hurt a little bit,” Liam looked at him.

"Why isn’t your shoulder healing?”

Liam looked down, “why are you good at this?”

“One thing the Dread Doctors taught me was to be observant,” Theo looked at him, “you aren’t letting it heal are you?”

“Guess so,” Liam agreed.

Theo grabbed gauze from the cabinet and covered the scratch marks on his arms then took his sweatshirt off his should look at the burnt-out bullet wound. Theo watched as Liam flinched as he grabbed his sweatshirt.

“Did that hurt?”

“No, it’s just, nothing.”

Theo had a feeling why Liam flinched, “Hey, I’m just going to take your sweatshirt off your shoulder to cover this okay?”

Liam nodded at Theo’s gentle touch. He figured he wouldn’t mention this now.

“Let’s go get pick up food,” Theo looked at him.

“I didn’t realize you had this in you.”

“What able to be nice or take care of myself?”

“I mean being nice, but also take care of someone other than yourself,” Liam shrugged his shoulders.

“C’mon, Little Wolf,” Theo grabbed his hand. 

“So, what did you figure out about the hunters?” Liam looked over.

“They keep on gaining numbers; people fear us. That’s no surprise to you; there gaining weapons too. Military, government a lot of people are helping. We thought it was just the anuk-ite putting guns in people’s hands. It was some of it, but also people will do anything they believe in. Monroe drives off of fear, promises the protection of loved ones.”

“How’d you not get caught?”

“I almost did a lot,” Theo looked at him, “I hid; I didn’t fight that’s why I didn’t get caught. I wouldn’t say I’m proud of it, but you know I’m a survivalist.”

“You know coming back; you are going to fight.”

“I know because someone doesn’t back down from a fight even if he doesn’t need to join one,” Theo looked at him.

“I don’t lose that much.”

“I didn’t say you lose a lot,” Theo looked at him, “I’m just saying you fight a lot of fights you shouldn’t fight alone.”

“So, you don’t think I lose a lot,” Liam smiled.

“I swear Dunbar,” Theo went in to grab the pizza.

Liam was busy playing with buttons in Theo’s truck.

Theo came back out, “can I not leave you alone for five seconds?” 

“Look at the lights,” Liam looked at him, staring at the lights on the floorboard of his truck.

“How old are you?” Theo laughed.

“Seventeen,” Liam answered.  
Theo just shook his head as they went back to the house.

Theo handed him a plate of pizza as he began eating himself.

“I’m not hungry,” Liam stared at him.

“I mean I’m not going to shove it down your throat; it was just an offering,” Theo took a bite of his pizza. 

Theo and he sat in silence; Liam kept looking down at the food. He was starving, but he couldn’t bring himself to eat it. 

Theo started asking him questions about schoolwork to distract him; he knew he wasn’t going to force Liam to eat, but he might be able to get Liam to decide on his own. Liam finally picked up a slice and began to slowly eat it.

Theo smiled to himself it wasn’t a lot, but it was progress.

“Fine, you won, I ate something," Liam looked at him.

“I mean I prefer you not to starve to death; you’re getting small Little Wolf, but I wasn’t going to force you. I get it.”

“Thanks,” Liam looked at him., “will you help me with bio?”

“You know I can help you with that,” Theo smirked.

Theo and Liam started working through schoolwork. Theo glanced through his folder; half the assignments were blank, wrong, or he just ended up failing most of them.

“Liam, have you been going to school at all?”

“I’ve been going; I just can’t focus.”

“I see that.”

Liam got frustrated after an hour almost ripping his textbook to shreds.

“I think we should stop,” Theo looked at him closing the book, “So, why don’t take your IED medication?”

“It makes me feel tired; I don’t like it,” Liam looked at him, “plus my werewolf metabolism goes through it too fast, and that’s kind of hard to explain to a doctor.”

“Or your dad?” Theo asked him, “I’m not saying too; I’m just wondering why you haven’t.”

“I don’t’ want them to view me as a monster,” Liam looked at him, “don’t you dare say you’re not a monster, you’re a werewolf.”

“I’m not Scott,” Theo laughed, “They haven’t realized, even after the war?” 

“They’ve never said anything.”

“I feel like they know.”

“Well, then I don’t have to say anything,” Liam looked at him.

“That’s fine with me.”


	9. Together

“Want to go for a run?” Liam asked him.

“Not through the preserve right?” Theo questioned his motives.

“You threatened me, Parrish threatened me, I’m not dumb,” Liam looked at him, “no to the school; we can run there and back. It’s six miles.”

“Sure, you sure you are up to it?” 

“What scared you won’t be able to keep up?”

“It’s on Little Wolf.”

Liam and Theo ran down the street side by side.

“Liam, you aren’t running at this pace the whole way are you?”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s fast, like insanely fast,” Theo stared at him as Liam began to speed up.

Theo watched him slowly gain on him. He never really realized how much faster the beta was than him; Liam was a good athlete, werewolf or not. Theo slowed down his pace, figuring Liam would eventually come back to him. He was right.

“What came back for me?” Theo looked at the beta.

“I already made it to the school; I’m on my way back,” Liam smirked.

“Do you not ever like just not push yourself as hard as you can?” Theo looked at him; he could hear Liam’s heart beating rapidly.

“I’m fine,” Liam glared at him running out of head again.  
Theo made it back exhausted; he had no clue how Liam was even standing at this point. And he wasn’t. Theo found him on the front step, head in his hands; he could hear his heart beating rapidly.

“Liam,” Theo quickly sat down beside him, “are you okay?” His breath was rapid; he was conscious but was struggling to stay up.

“I feel,” Liam tried to say before his vision went completely black.

Theo caught him, before his head hit the ground, “Liam!”

“Damn it,” Theo muttered to himself, before picking up his limp body. Liam literally ran himself to the ground this time. He took him up to his room, checking his pulse. It was low but fine; he figured his body just gave out. He laid him down on the bed and watched him until his eyes slowly opened.

“What happened?” Liam looked at him.

“You passed out, again. Your body was done.”

“I’m fine,” Liam looked at him.

“You’re alive, but you need to take a break. Liam your body can’t keep up with you running all the time; you’re barely eating, barely sleeping.” 

“Okay,” Liam mumbled, “I will.” 

Theo heard the door open; it must be Dr.Geyer coming home. Liam tried to spring out of bed. 

Theo grabbed him before he fell back down, “slow,” he told him.

“He can’t know I passed out,” Liam whispered.

“Fine,” Theo looked at him, helping him to his feet. Theo threw open his chem book to make it look like they were looking at that.

The man came to the doorway, “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, dad,” Liam looked at him, “how was your shift?”

“Pretty quiet, there was a murder yesterday in the woods. That’s about it,” he told them.

Liam tried to look shocked about the murder, “again?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t want you going anywhere alone, either of you,” he looked at Theo as well.

“Yes, sir,” Theo answered.

“What would you two like for dinner?” he asked them, “Liam?”

“I don’t care,” Liam shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you like Chinese?” he looked at Theo.

“I’ll eat anything,” Theo looked at him; “I can give you some money, if you like as well, it’s no problem.”

“You’re fine, Theo, Liam doesn’t eat much anyway,” he smiled, but you could hear the sadness in his voice.

They went downstairs and watched some football with the man. He kept on asking Theo some questions. Theo liked the man; he understood why Liam respected him so much. Liam was sitting on the other side of the couch as him, but he could see his eyes keep on closing.

“Liam,” he looked over at his stepson.

“We didn’t sleep much at Mason’s last night,” Liam looked at him.

“Mhmm,” the doctor looked at the bags under his eyes, knowing this wasn’t just one night.

Liam stood up and went upstairs, leaving the chimera and his stepdad alone.

“Liam said you are going back to school,” the man looked at him.

“Yes, I had an unforeseen family issue I didn’t finish my senior year,” Theo looked at him.

“Good job going back most people wouldn’t, any plans for the future?”

“I mean I don’t have much going for me, but I kind of want to become a doctor.”

“Liam said you were pretty smart.”

“Kind of, I have a lot of experience with science; I’ve also hurt a lot of people, and I wanted to change to helping people.”

“You’ll do it, kid,” the doctor looked at him, “you have an actual drive, most doctors want a paycheck.”

Liam overheard their conversation from his bedroom; he smiled to himself.

“Thanks, your son, changed me a lot,” Theo smiled at him.

“He has that effect on people; he just doesn’t realize it for himself. That kid is harder on himself than anyone I know.”

“I’ve noticed,” Theo told him as the doorbell rang.

Dr.Geyer got the food off the delivery driver, “Liam!” he called up.”

Liam came downstairs, looking like a beaten puppy.

He sat down beside Theo as his stepdad handed him a plate.

Liam started picking around the rice as they started eating.

“Liam,” his stepdad said sternly. Theo watched as his eyes scanned the empty chair beside his father. Theo assumed it what his mother’s usual seat. Liam ate a little bit but ended up pushing the plate away. You could see Dr.Geyer’s eyes look down at the boy. Theo could feel the anxiety radiating off Liam. Theo touched the boy’s shaking leg under the table, causing him to settle down. Liam smiled, heading upstairs to get a shower.

“Theo, if you need anything just let us know,” the doctor smiled at him.

“Thank you again.”

“Any friend of Liam is welcomed here.”

Theo went upstairs sitting on Liam’s desk chair waiting for the beta to get out of the shower. Liam came out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Theo couldn’t help. Liam’s flat abs were prominent, too prominent, he could count everyone one of Liam’s ribs. His collar bone was sticking out; Theo could see his entire spine.

Liam quickly threw on a t-shirt and grabbed pants as Theo looked away.

“There are towels in there,” Liam looked at him, “everything else is in the shower.”

“Thanks, Little Wolf,” Theo looked at him.

Liam looked at his phone seeing a text from Scott; he thought about telling him the hunters were back but didn’t feel like worrying the alpha. 

“Everything’s good,” Liam answered him.

“Everything?”

“I mean my mom is still in the hospital, but it’s okay,” Liam texted back.

Scott instantly called the beta.

“Hey, Scott.”

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“I just told you I’m good; my mom is still in a coma that’s it.”

“My mom told me you come into the hospital every day and you look worn out.”

“I’m fine Scott.”

“Parrish told me the hunters were back.”

Liam nodded to himself, guess he couldn’t hide it from him, “it’s fine, Stilinski told me not to engage.”

“Be careful, Liam, all of you,” Scott said into the phone, “let me know if you need me, and I’ll be back.”

“We have things handled,” Liam said into the phone.

Theo came out of the shower, “Hey, where’s my bag?”

Scott heard him on the other end, “Theo?”

“Ya, Theo’s back,” Liam winced at the chimera. Theo mouthed sorry.

“And he’s at your house?” 

“He’s staying with me and going back to school.”

“Okay, Liam I trust you.”

“Scott he’s changed,” Liam said into the phone,

“You don’t have to defend me,” Theo spoke up.

“No, I will,” Liam assured him.

“Liam like I said I trust you,” Scott said into the phone.

“Thanks, Scott, I’ll talk to you later,” Liam hung up the phone.

“Liam, I know what I did was awful, evil even, I don’t expect the pack to trust me.”

“But, they have forgiven everyone else except you, and you’ve changed.”

“Thanks, Li,” Theo grabbed his hand, looking into his blue eyes. 

Liam stared back, taking in a deep breath.

Theo grabbed behind his neck, pulling him closer.

“Is this okay?” Theo looked at him.

Liam nodded staring into his eyes as he began to close them. Theo leaned in and laid his lips on the beta.

“You know I wanted to do that in the elevator,” Theo said as he pulled away.

Liam nodded, “I wouldn’t have minded if you did.”

“I didn’t know if you would or not after Hayden.”

“I loved Hayden, but she left me and wasn’t planning on coming back. You came back.”

Theo smiled, “I’ll let you get to sleep; you look exhausted.” Theo began to go down to the air mattress. 

Liam grabbed his hand, “stay.”

“You sure?” Theo asked him.

Liam nodded; the chimera laid down on the other side of the bed. He felt Liam move his body up against him. He heard his breath soften as he finally went to sleep. Theo fell asleep smelling Liam’s scent.


	10. A Bigger Problem

He woke up in the water, his body was shivering. It didn’t take him looking up to realize where he was. He looked up anyways at the bridge. Then, he heard her voice, “Theo, Theo.” He turned to look at her lifeless figure, floating in the water. Tears instantly started coming down the boy’s face. Suddenly, her hand reached out and pulled him under the water. Theo accepted his death, over and over again, but this time it was different. She looked at him, “I’m going to take your heart once and for all, but first his.” She plunged him into the depths of the water as Theo woke up screaming.

Liam sat up panicking, “what’s wrong?” He looked at Theo, covered in sweat, shaking. Theo tried to calm down, but he was finding it hard to catch his breath. Liam grabbed his hand. Theo eventually calmed down, holding Liam’s hand tight. The beta made it clear he wasn't falling asleep until Theo told him what just happened.

Theo sighed, “When I was in Hell, I got murdered by my sister, over and over again. She took back her heart every time. It was a continuous cycle. I have nightmares about it still, but this time it was different. It felt more real than usual.”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t know,” Liam looked at him.

“Liam, you’re the only reason I’m not still in that limbo.”

Liam nodded; at the time had doubted bringing Theo back, but he knew now that it was the right decision.

“Are you sure you are okay?”

Theo nodded, “I’m fine,” he pulled the beta into his arms waiting for him to fall back asleep. Theo somehow managed to fall asleep after watching Liam close his eyes. Liam woke up to Theo sleeping beside him. The chimera heard him move and woke up. 

“Morning, Little Wolf,” Theo looked over at him.

“Morning,” Liam glanced into Theo’s eyes.

Liam sat up, looking at his phone. He had a message from Nolan. 

“help”

Liam instantly picked up his phone, trying to call his friend. No answer.

“What’s wrong?” Theo asked throwing on clothes. Liam showed him the text. He threw on clothes and tried calling Mason and Corey.

“Is Nolan with you?” 

“No?” Mason asked, “he left last night.” 

“Meet me at his house,” Liam hung up the phone.

Theo and Liam ran down the stairs; Dr.Geyer was already at the hospital, so they didn’t have to explain anything to him. They hopped into Theo’s truck and sped off towards the boy’s house. Liam jumped out and knocked on the door. Nolan’s mother opened the door.

“What do you want?” she glared at him. Liam couldn’t look at the woman without getting angry.

“Is Nolan home?” he managed to mumble out.

“Nolan!” she called him. No answer. “Apparently not.” She slammed the door in his face. Theo was trying to catch the boy’s scent.  
“I understand why Nolan is as timid as he is,” Theo looked at Liam. 

“I hate that woman,” Liam growled, “he’s not here.” 

They headed back to his truck when Liam looked down at the sidewalk. He saw a splotch of blood on the cement. He leaned down to it; it was blood. Theo looked at a bush and found Nolan’s phone thrown in it.

“He was taken,” Liam looked at him.

“Hunters,” Theo smelt remains of wolfsbane.

“They will kill him.”

Corey and Mason pulled in panic. 

“Nolan was taken by hunters; we have to find him before they decided to kill him,” Liam instructed them. 

Corey picked up Nolan’s phone, “he took the tracking element out of it. He must have realized they were following him.”

Theo was impressed with the ex-hunter, taking the tracking element out mean he had it with him. He quickly pulled up Nolan’s phone number; he knew how to track a phone easily at this point in his life. He caught the signal. 

“It’s in the middle of the preserve,” Theo stared at them.

“Let’s go,” Liam ran towards Theo’s truck with Mason and Corey.

“Should we call Stilinski?” Mason asked.

“Probably,” Theo agreed as he called.

“I don’t want you guys going into the woods until we get there,” the sheriff tried to tell them over the phone. Liam had no intention of listening.

They pulled in as Liam and Theo sprinted off towards the signal; Mason and Corey followed invisibly.

“You realize this is a trap right?” Theo stared at the beta.

“I know, but what other options do we have?”

They ran into a clearing and saw Nolan lying on the ground, blooding dripping out of the wound on his head. Liam listened for a heartbeat and caught his faint one. He went running to him when Theo pulled him back.  
“Liam look,” Theo pointed to the ground, coyote traps were surrounding him. 

“I don’t care,” Liam pushed him aside, a little too loudly.

Three hunters sprung out and started shooting at them.

Theo and Liam started to fight them off as Mason and Corey unknowingly went to pick Nolan off the ground. When a hunter went after them after, Corey let go of Mason to grab Nolan. Liam felt a bullet enter his shoulder, but he saw three hunters on Theo. He didn’t care he knocked out one, then ran overthrowing one of Theo, enough for him to get enough leverage to throw off the other two. Mason was being grabbed by two hunters when Liam and Theo ganged up knocking them off them. That’s when Liam heard her.

“Oh, Liam,” Monroe mumbled. Theo turned, but it was too late she had her gun pointed at the beta. Liam heard the trigger go off, feeling another bullet enter his body. Monroe smirked, but not for long. 

“Liam!” Theo ran to his side, not even realizing where they were. He suddenly saw when one of Monroe’s hunters disappeared with a scream. Monroe’s looked over in panic as Theo saw a figure come towards her as she screamed into the darkness. He heard a splash and realized they were right by the creek. He didn’t even look back as he picked up Liam. 

“Corey, where are you guys?” Theo screamed in panic. Corey and Mason holding Nolan appeared.

“What was that?” Mason looked at him in fear.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think I want to,” Theo looked at the mangled body of one of the hunters, “we need to take them to the hospital.”

“What about Liam’s dad?” Corey stared at the chimera.

“They are both going to die; I love Liam and I’m not going to let that happen. He can be mad at me all he wants,” Theo said as the quickly rushed towards his truck.

“Is Nolan breathing?” Theo looked in his review mirror.

“Barely,” Mason looked up at him.

Theo glanced over at Liam; he saw his chest going up and down thankfully.


	11. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talk of abuse, EDNOS, hospitalization

They pulled into the hospital. Theo jumped out of the truck grabbing Liam out of the passenger seat. Mason and Corey grabbed Nolan.

Theo scanned the room for Melissa, “Melissa!” 

“What happened?” she urgently looked at both of them.

“Hunters,” Theo muttered, “Liam has two bullets in his body, and Nolan is bleeding out.”

Dr.Geyer rushed over when he saw Liam in Theo’s arms, “Liam?”

Melissa looked at him, “David, I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but I need to take Liam. You need to treat Nolan”

The man took a deep breath, “I understand.” He called a nurse over and took Nolan off of Corey and Mason,

“Theo, I need you to come with me,” Melissa looked at him, “Theo?”

Theo was staring down at Liam in his arms, fighting back tears. He nodded and followed the woman.

“Okay,” Melissa looked at him once they got in the room she had reserved for her supernatural patients, “we need to burn that out first; hold him down.”

Theo held down the boy’s small frame as Melissa burned out the wolfsbane. She hooked up and IV and looked down at Liam. 

“He’s not going to let himself heal is he?” she looked over at the chimera.

Theo stared down at Liam, “no.”

Melissa nodded, grabbing a blood transfusion and supplies for stitches, “I’ll help him out.”

After Melissa got him cleaned up, she glanced at Theo. “He’s going to be okay.”

“Thank you,” Theo looked at the woman.

“You’re welcome,” she placed her hand on his shoulder, “take a seat Theo; you need it. You’re shaking.”

“Melissa, the hunters were killed by something. I’ve never seen before,” Theo admitted, “I don’t think we are safe.”

Melissa sighed, “I’ll call Scott, but he might want to hear it from you.”

“I don’t think Scott would like to hear anything from me,” Theo stared at her.

“Theo, you did a lot of wrongs, but anyone can tell you’ve changed. You are a good person; you just got led down the wrong path. Right now, I think you are on the right one,” Melissa gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Theo gave her a small smile. “Come get me when he wakes up,” Melissa looked at him.

Theo stared at Liam’s motionless body as Corey and Mason walked in.

“How’s Nolan?” the chimera asked.

“He’s going to be okay, just a concussion and blood loss,” Mason told him.

“Why does Liam need blood?” Corey looked at the transfusion.

“He’s not letting himself heal,” Theo answered the chameleon.

Dr.Geyer came into the doorway, “how is he?”

“Stable,” Theo looked at the man. 

The man walked over and took a seat beside Theo. Mason and Corey looked at one another confused. 

“Werewolf,” Dr.Geyer looked at Liam.

“You know?” Theo questioned him.

“We’ve known for a while; Liam can’t sneak out for the life of him,” the man chuckled, “we were just kind of hoping he would feel comfortable telling us at some point. Melissa gave us a supernatural run down already, chimera.”

Theo smiled to himself, he knew Liam had nothing to worry about. “He was worried; you’d think he was a monster,” Theo told the doctor.

“He always takes things hard,” Dr.Geyer looked down at his son, “he’s going to need you guys.”

“We need him too,” Mason told him.

Liam’s hand slowly tightened on Theo’s as he opened his eyes.

“Hey, Little Wolf.”

“Hey,” Liam whispered, exhausted, “how’s Nolan?”

“He’s okay, but we need to talk about him later,” Dr.Geyer looked at his son.

“Dad?” Liam looked up at him, finally realizing where he was.

“It’s okay, Liam, I know. I’ve known for a while, and it hasn’t changed a thing.”  
Liam smiled at him, “mom knows too then?”

“She does.”

Liam tried sitting up but was too weak. Theo grabbed him before he fell back down.

“You aren’t healing,” Theo looked at him as he watched Liam’s pain go up his arm.

“I’m okay,” Liam looked at him. His demeanor changed as he thought about what had happened. “What was that thing?”

“We don’t know,” Mason answered his best friend.

“We need to find it before; it finds someone else,” Liam said panicking.

“Parrish is already on it,” Corey broke in.

“And right now; you aren’t going anywhere,” Dr.Geyer glanced down at his son.

“I’ll heal,” Liam told him, “werewolves heal, dad.”

“Then, why aren’t you healing?”

Theo looked at Liam’s blue eyes, he could tell the beta was fighting back tears.

“It sometimes takes longer,” Liam lied to his dad.

“Mason?” Dr.Geyer looked at the boy leaning against the wall. He knew Mason couldn’t lie to him.

“It depends on how the werewolf is feeling,” Mason answered.

“Thank you,” Dr.Geyer looked back down at his son.

“I’m fine,” Liam stated, “what did you need to talk to us about Nolan about?”

“Liam maybe now’s not the time,” Dr.Geyer explained.

“Tell me,” Liam growled, Theo was almost taken aback by the aggression that was brought out of Liam.

“When we were working with Nolan, we found bruises all over his body. It is his mother; wasn’t it?” Dr.Geyer looked at his son, “we called child services since he is still under 18.”

“It is; he refused to report her because he felt like he deserved it. I tried to get him to move in with me, but he wouldn’t,” Mason told the man.

“Is your parents okay with it now?”

Mason and Corey nodded. They took Corey in; they would easily take Nolan as well. Theo could feel Liam’s handshaking, his already pale face was already paler. He could hear his breathing going erratic.

“Liam,” Dr.Geyer spoke softly, “Liam.”

“Hey, Liam,” Theo gripped his hand harder, “is he having a panic attack?”

Dr.Geyer nodded his head as Liam shook in the bed. Theo could see tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Little Wolf,” Theo stared down at him, “It’s me. It’s just your dad, Mason, and Corey. You need to breathe.” 

Mason and Corey decided to step out leaving the three of them alone. Liam eventually settled down burying himself in his pillow. 

“Li,” Theo tried to coax him into looking at him.

“Liam, you’re okay,” Dr.Geyer told him, “I’ll leave you two for a little bit.”

Theo sat there waiting for Liam to look at him. Eventually, Liam turned around his blue eyes looking at Theo.

“I know you're upset about Nolan, but he’s going to be okay,” Theo explained.

“It’s more than that,” Liam looked at him.

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Theo, I trust you. It was my father until my mom finally fought back when I was eleven. She feared him; I feared him. He was put in jail, but it’s still there. It’s probably what caused my IED.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Theo rubbed his hand, “Thank you for trusting me.”

Mason and Corey walked into Nolan’s room. The boy was slowly coming to it.

“Hey,” Mason looked at him.

“Hi guys,” Nolan responded.

“What do you remember?” Corey asked him.  
“I was walking home, and I heard her next thing I know I was hitting the cement,” Nolan looked at them, “How’d you find me?”

“Liam did,” Mason told him, “he is four-doors down; he got shot twice.”

“We don’t have to worry about Monroe anymore,” Corey finished.

Mason glared at his boyfriend.

“What?” Nolan looked at them confused. 

“Nothing,” Corey looked down.

“Um?”

“So, a creature may have taken them out,” Mason looked at the boy.

You could see the fear appear in the boy’s eyes. “What creature?”

“We don’t know,” Mason admitted.

Nolan looked down as if he was just realizing he was in the hospital. He glanced down at his exposed arms and realized that the doctors would have had to take his sweatshirt off. 

“Nolan,” Corey started.

“They saw, didn’t they?”

“They did, and we want you to live with us,” Mason told him.

Nolan nodded, not saying a word.


	12. Rest

Dr.Geyer came back into Liam’s room.

“Can I go?” Liam pleaded to his dad.

Dr.Geyer shook his head, “I wanted you to stay the night, but I know you hate hospitals. Liam, I need you to rest if I send you home; you can’t reopen these.”

Liam nodded.

“Liam, I’m being serious. You lost a lot of blood today, and your body is weaker than usual,” his dad stared him down, “you scared me today.”

“I’ll make sure he’s okay,” Theo assured the man.

“Okay,” the doctor began unhooking the heart monitor and IV.

“Easy,” Theo looked at him as he tried to sit up.

Theo threw him some clothes he had in his truck since Liam’s were destroyed. Theo and Dr.Geyer almost broke out laughing at how big they were on Liam. He stood up as his vision went blurry; Theo caught him before he hit the ground.

“Come on, Little Wolf,” Theo supported his body. 

Melissa was taking care of Nolan when Liam and Theo walked in. 

“I’m surprised your dad let you out,” Melissa smiled at him.

“I don’t think he had a choice,” Theo smirked.

“Can I leave too?” Nolan asked her.

“Nolan, you have a major concussion and lost a lot of blood.”

“And now the blood is back in me, and I just need to rest anyway, so I can rest at Mason’s house as good as I can here,” Nolan looked at her.

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Liam,” she laughed at him, “but I guess you can go if you guys promise to rest, seriously, or I will knock you out myself.”

“We will meet you outside,” Liam looked at them. 

Theo nodded taking Liam to his mother’s room. Liam leaned on him staring at her, his body was still shaking. Theo wrapped his arms around the boy. 

“Hey, let’s get home,” Theo said softly. 

Liam’s legs gave out as he crumbled on the floor.

“Liam!” Theo kneeled to the boy crying, “Hey, look at me.”

“More people are going to die, and I don’t know if I can handle it,” Liam looked at the chimera, “I’m supposed to be protecting this town.”

“Not alone,” Theo picked him off the ground.

They went out to his truck Nolan, Mason, and Corey were already in it.

“Nolan, how are you feeling?” Theo looked in his rearview mirror as Nolan was leaning against the window.

“Awful, can we stop at my house? I need my stuff,” Nolan muttered.

“Sure,” Theo sighed.

They pulled up to Nolan’s house.

“I’ll be back,” Nolan looked at them.

“Woah, you can’t stand right now,” Mason and Corey both got out followed by Theo.

Liam went to open the door. Theo stared at him, “Liam just wait out here.”

Liam shook his head as Theo grabbed his arm, “I don’t want to be alone.”

None of them had really been in Nolan’s house. He always came to the door when they came to pick him up. The house was awful, unkempt. Nolan flinched when he saw the tv was still on indicating where his mom got arrested. Nolan’s room was the only room clean in the house. His room was small; he didn’t have much. Corey, Mason, and Theo grabbed his stuff while grabbing the other two.

“Do you have anything else?” Mason asked him.

“Nope, I don’t care ever to come back here,” Nolan stated.

They pulled into Mason’s houses; his parents were back from their business trip. 

“Can we stay a little bit?” Liam asked him.

“Of course,” Mason told his best friend.

Mason’s parents showed Nolan the guest bedroom, where he was staying while Corey, Theo, and Liam went into the living room. Liam collapsed on Theo’s shoulder.

“Liam, are you, okay honey?” Mason’s mom walked over to them.

Liam nodded his head, “I’m just tired.”

She knew Liam for his entire life and knew he wasn’t okay. She looked at Theo, “I’ve don’t think we met before I’m Grace."

“I’m Theo, nice to meet you, Grace,” Theo wavered over calling her by her first name.

“Ah the chimera that manipulated the entire pack, then turned good and saved these kids a few times,” she smiled at him.

“They know everything,” Corey mouthed.

Theo nodded, “ah.”

“Taking care of Liam, I see someone has to,” she laughed, “I’ll get you guys dinner.”

“Thank you,” Corey looked at her. Mason and Nolan came back down the stairs. Liam was completely passed out on Theo. Grace called them for dinner; Theo woke him up.

“What?” Liam looked up at him.

“Dinner, which you are eating,” Theo picked him up.

Everyone dug in while Liam pushed his pasta around his plate.

“Liam, you look like you haven’t eaten in a week; your mother would not forgive me if I let you leave here without eating,” Grace looked over at the beta.

Liam sighed and put a bite in his mouth before he pushed it away.

After dinner, they went back into the living room. 

“So, after school tomorrow, woods searching for that thing?” Liam looked at them.

“No,” Mason, Corey, Nolan, and Theo spoke in unison.

“Maybe, it was just something that went after hunters like we know nothing about it,” Mason looked at him.

“So, we are just going to wait for it to kill someone else?” Liam growled.

“Liam you can’t save everyone,” Theo settled him down.

“Theo’s right,” Corey agreed with the chimera.

“If it reappears that’s we will go,” Nolan looked over at Liam.

“Fine,” Liam stated, “let’s go home.”

“See you tomorrow,” Mason looked at them as they got up.

Theo gave him a wave as Liam was already out the door.

“Mason, is Liam okay?” his mom asked him.

“No, he hasn’t been since his mom’s been in that coma.” 

“I see that; Nolan are you going to be able to go to school tomorrow?”

“I should; my head doesn’t hurt too bad,” Nolan said as he was wincing.

“If you can’t you can stay home.”

“Thank you,” Nolan smiled his mother would never be that nice to him.

Theo and Liam drove to the Dunbar-Geyer home. 

“Liam?” 

“What?”

“I was just making sure you were okay.”

“I’m good just tired.”


	13. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm

Theo nodded, returning his focus on the road; they pulled in. Dr.Geyer still wasn’t home from his shift, so the two entered the dark house. They went up to Liam’s room.

“I’m going to get a shower in my parent’s bathroom; you can have mine,” Liam told him. Theo nodded as the beta grabbed clothes. The chimera looked down at his phone; he had a missed call from Scott.

He dialed the number as Liam left the room, “Hey, Scott.”

“Hey, Theo, so you are back in Beacon Hills?”

“Yes, I think I’m going to stay for a while.”

“With Liam?”

“Yepp, I’m staying at his room too,” Theo figured that would probably give Scott a heart attack.

“Sorry about the phone call the other day, I know we can trust you now,” Scott spoke into the phone.

“You don’t have to if you can’t Scott; I killed you.”

“I’ve also known you have saved Liam, Mason, Corey, and Nolan as well as being manipulated as a child.”

“Thanks, Scott.”

Theo could hear the hesitation in Scott’s voice, “How’s he doing? He keeps telling me he’s okay, but my mom said he doesn’t look okay.”

“He’s not; he seems to be taking everything as his fault. He’s beating himself up over his mom, anything that happens in Beacon Hills he blames himself for it. He’s hurting,” Theo sighed.

“That’s what I figured; do you think he needs me this weekend?” Scott asked.

“I mean Mason, Corey, Nolan, and I are taking care of him.”

“What is this about a new supernatural creature, taking out the hunters?”

“Well, let’s just say we don’t have to worry about Monroe anymore, but I don’t know what it was. I’ve never seen anything like it before, and I’ve seen a lot,” Theo admitted, “we were letting Parrish handle it.”

“Be careful, Theo, and make sure Liam and everyone else it too.”

“I will Scott, I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

“Thanks, Theo,” the alpha hung up the phone.

Theo went into the bathroom and took his shower. When he came back out Liam still wasn’t back; Liam went to the other bathroom door.

“Liam?” Theo knocked. Theo leaned against the door trying to listen for the beta. The water was running, and Liam’s heart was beating fast. “Liam!”

“I’m okay,” Liam muttered turning the water off. Theo could tell he was crying. 

“Liam, open the door.”

The boy slowly opened the door, letting Theo in. He was shirtless standing there in his sweatpants. Theo saw blood dripping down his forearms.

“What happened?” Theo asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not,” Theo grabbed his small arm, taking away some pain.

“I got overwhelmed. There’s a beast out there killing people, and I don’t know if I can stop it. My mom is in a coma; Alec got hurt because of me. I killed someone. Scott can’t trust me. I could have saved Nolan from his home a long time ago,” Liam said rapidly.

“Liam,” Theo looked at him, “no of that was your fault, and dwelling on it isn’t going to help anyone.” Theo quickly washed the blood off and took some gauze to cover the claw marks. Liam threw on his hoodie, avoiding eye contact with Theo.

“Liam, talk to me,” Theo looked at him.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters to me,” Theo grabbed his hand, “Liam, I…like you a lot more than," he took a breath," I love you.”

Liam paused and looked at the chimera, “I love you too.”


	14. It's a Monday

Theo woke up to Liam’s alarm going off. He hadn’t been to school for a year now, going back wasn’t going to be a fun time, but he told Liam he was going to get a diploma. That’s what he would do; Liam was still curled in a ball beside him, gripping the blankets as if his life depended on them.

“Little Wolf,” Theo shook his awake.

“I’m up,” Liam groaned. 

“Hey, you can’t make me late for my first day of school,” Theo wrestled the blankets off of him. 

“Fine,” Liam threw on a hoodie and sweatpants, making him look even smaller. He grabbed his lacrosse bag and bookbag from the corner as Theo got dressed as well. They went downstairs; Dr.Geyer was still sleeping from his shift last night. Theo made coffee for himself; Liam grabbed cereal pouring them both a bowl. Liam just stared at his as Theo ate. He swirled it around with his spoon until Theo stopped him.

“You’re supposed to put it in your mouth,” the chimera looked at him.

“Wow never would have guessed that,” Liam said putting a bite in his mouth. 

“No more?” Theo asked him as he pushed it away.

Liam shook his head. He didn’t deserve it; his mind wandered to the unknown creature. He picked up his phone and called Parrish.

“Liam,” Jordan picked up.

“Have you seen it?” Liam asked.

The other end of the line was silent.

“You did; didn’t you?”

“Liam, it’s big,” Parrish said into the phone, “I barely fought it off as a hellhound. I have wounds that are still healing.” 

Liam could almost hear the fear in the deputy’s voice which was unusual for the man. 

“Any clue what it is?”

“No, Argent and Derek are coming into town,” Parrish said reluctantly over the phone.

“What else?” Liam could tell he was keeping something from it.

“It shapeshifts,” Parrish said.

“What?”

“It turned into Lydia for me.”

Liam almost dropped the phone; how were they going to be able to keep track of this thing.

“Liam, we want you guys to go to school, don’t worry about it we will handle it. Don’t try to find it,” the deputy instructed.

“Okay,” Liam hung up.

Theo heard the whole thing, “you heard him.”

Liam nodded, heading towards Theo’s truck, not saying a word.

“Stop,” Theo looked over at him.

“What?”

“I can see your head spinning from here.”

“Sorry, Theo a shapeshifting monster is kind of terrifying.”

“Let’s go to school; you can go to lacrosse,” Theo stared at him.

“Fine, Theo,” Liam rolled his eyes.

They pulled in beside Mason, Corey, and Nolan who were still in Mason’s car. 

“Hey,” Theo got out looking at the other three.

“Good to be back?” Mason asked.

“No, I’m literally a year older than you guys and going back for my senior year for the second time,” he laughed.

“Not your fault they sent you to Hell,” Corey shrugged, “well it kind of was.”

“I swear Corey, who brought you back from the dead?” Theo smirked.

Nolan couldn't help but laugh.

“I didn’t know if you would come,” Liam looked at him.

“My head doesn’t hurt too bad,” Nolan stated. Liam grabbed his hand, watching black veins go up his arm. “I said that bad,” Nolan pulled away from his grasp.

Liam almost fell over from the pain, before Theo caught him. 

“Nolan, do you want me to take it? Liam’s had enough,” Theo held his hand, despite his growling.

“I’m okay,” Nolan lied.

“So, I called Parrish this morning to ask about the creature. It attacks in its monster form, but it can shapeshift into anything,” Liam blurted out.

Theo shook his head, “I told you to wait.”

“Too late,” Nolan looked terrified already.

“So, we have no clue what this thing is or can do?” Mason asked.

“Not one,” Theo told him, “apparently Argent and Derek are coming to investigate.”

“Perfect,” Mason muttered, “I just want to have a normal life for once.”

“You have a chameleon chimera as a boyfriend,” Corey looked at him, “and a werewolf as your best friend.”

“Inner circle is shooting me in the foot right about now,” Mason smiled, grabbing Corey.

They walked into school; Liam and Theo went to Ms. Martin’s office to get his schedule it was pretty much the same as his previous one.

“So, I guess you go with Mason most of the day,” Liam looked at him.

“Sorry you know intelligence is kind of my thing,” Theo smirked, “you can keep your athleticism.”

“Full of yourself aren’t you?”

“Like you’re not?” Theo playfully pushed him into his locker.

Liam growled and smiled knowing he wasn’t wrong.

Liam went to class with Corey and Nolan, while Theo and Mason paired off. 

“I’m guessing you’re not going to have any trouble catching up,” Mason looked at the chimera.

“Probably not, the only thing the Dread Doctors gave me were textbooks as a kid,” he laughed.

“How’s Liam?” Mason asked him without his best friend around.

“Not good, he blames himself for everything more and more each day. You should have seen him on the phone today, if I wasn’t there he would be in the woods, chasing after this thing himself.”

Mason nodded, “I figured; you’ve been good for him. What are you two now?”

Theo thought about he really didn’t know.

“You’re all over each other,” Mason smirked at him.

“Shut up, Mason,” Theo blushed.

“I’m just saying.”

“So, did you see anything suspicious yet?” Liam looked at Corey and Nolan.

“Liam, worrying about it all day is not going to make a difference,” Corey glared at him.

“Aren’t you guys worried something bad is going to happen? Like what if it gets in the school? What if it kills someone? What if it’s acting like one of us? What if I’m it? What if you are it?” Liam said quickly.

“Liam, I’m terrified, and that’s why I’m trying to not think about it all day,” Nolan shut him down, wincing at his head.

“I’m with Nolan,” Corey spoke up, “Liam try to focus on school for once.”

“You just don’t care, do you? You don’t have to be the one responsible for everything!” Liam snapped at them. Corey and Nolan turned as his eyes were turning yellow.

“Liam, eyes,” Corey whispered.

“Focus Liam,” Nolan grabbed his hand snapping him out of it.

“Sorry lost myself,” Liam muttered.

“Liam, you’ve been losing yourself a lot recently; you need to stop blaming yourself,” Corey stared at him as they walked into the classroom. Liam stared out the window all period.

“Liam is something more interesting out there, then my lesson,” the teacher looked at him.

“No, sorry,” Liam returned his eyes to the board.

Nolan had his head down on the desk from his concussion already. 

“Nolan you too?” she glared at him.

“He has a really bad concussion,” Corey defended him.

“I’m sorry Nolan; I had no idea,” she quickly backtracked.

“Thanks,” Nolan looked up at Corey, before laying his head back down on his desk.

“You have a medical excuse right?” Corey asked him as they left for second period.

“Yes, I just haven’t turned it in; I don’t need it.”

“Yes, you do let’s go,” Corey and Nolan went towards the office, “Liam we will be back.”

Liam wasn’t even paying attention; he was scanning the hallway for anyone acting weird, “mhmm okay.”

Liam watched someone duck into the locker room, and he ran after them.

“What are you doing?” he shoved one of the freshman lacrosse into the wall of the locker room.

“Geez, Dunbar, putting my bag in my locker,” he stared at him, “are you like patrolling the locker room as captain now?”

“Sorry, I thought you were someone else,” Liam muttered. He really was losing it.

“Ya, maybe you should take a break, man; you look exhausted.”

“I’m okay,” Liam walked out.

The boy walked up seeing Mason in the hallway with Theo, “um, your friend is losing it. He just jumped me in the locker room while I was putting my bag away.”

“Liam?” 

“Who else? Your boyfriend is partially mute, and Nolan’s scared of his shadow.”

“We will talk to him,” Theo cut the boy off.

The boy looked almost intimidated at the chimera. Theo had that effect on people.

“Thanks,” he gave a small smile to him before walking away.

“I swear Liam,” Mason muttered.

“Where were you?” Corey asked him as Liam came late into class after they managed to go to the office and still make it on time.

“Ah nowhere, I just walk slow,” Liam lied.

“Liam, you are literally the fastest person I know,” Corey stared at him.

“I got distracted.”

Nolan and Corey just accepted not wanting to fight with him. Class drug on until lunch where Liam was awaiting Theo’s touch. His paranoia was ruining any chance of concentration. It didn’t help Nolan was feeling awful, and he still blamed himself for not realizing he was missing for so long. Theo and Mason were already in the cafeteria with food, when the three of them entered. Liam went to go to him when Corey pulled him back.

“We are grabbing food, first,” Corey stated firmly. 

Liam rolled his eyes, now Corey was on his case. He grabbed a sandwich from the lunch line with no intention of actually eating it, before sitting down beside Theo, quickly gripping his hand. 

“Are you okay?” Theo noticed the beta’s handshaking. 

Liam nodded.

“No, he’s not,” Corey and Nolan said in unison.

“He’s been thinking about that creature all day,” Corey admitted.

“Like paying attention zero,” Nolan nodded.

“What are you two teaming up on me now?” Liam glared at them, his anger building.

Theo gripped his hand, “Woah, they are just concerned, Little Wolf.” Liam’s eyes returned to normal at Theo’s voice. “But I did hear you cornered a kid in the locker room thinking he was the creature,” Theo stared at him.

“Let’s not do that again,” Mason looked over at his best friend.  
Liam nodded, avoiding their stares. They started eating, letting it be.

“I swear Liam eat something; you are literally going to get mutilated at practice tonight,” Theo looked over at him playing with his hoodie strings.

Liam glared at him taking a bite of his sandwich before throwing the rest back down.

“You need to go to bed,” Mason looked at him.

“I’m fine,” he growled.

“What did you do to him last night?” Mason looked at Theo.

“Woah, don’t blame me for his anger issues.”

Theo felt Liam sink his claws into Theo’s hand.

“Liam,” Theo ripped it away, “what the hell?”

Theo looked over his eyes were bright yellow; he quickly grabbed his hand dragging him out of the cafeteria into the locker room.

“Liam, the sun, the moon, the truth,” Theo said softly as Liam was clenching his fist. Theo watched blood dripping off his hand as he tried to regain control. He finally calmed himself, collapsing into Theo’s arm.

“Hey, what’s going on with you?”

“I, I don’t know.”

“Liam, you're stressing yourself out. You can’t put the whole town’s problems on yourself.”

“It’s my fault Theo, all of it.”

“Listen to yourself, you are not making sense. None of it was your fault. The only thing you did to this town was bringing a murderous chimera back from Hell,” Theo tried to calm him down. 

Liam nodded, looking down at his bleeding hands. Theo quickly washed them off.

“Do you want to go home?”

“I can’t miss lacrosse, especially with Nolan not able to play. I need to be a captain.”

“If you don’t kill the team,” Theo stared at him.

“I won’t.”

“Corey can’t control you on the field; you know that.”

“I’ll be okay. Lacrosse distracts me from everything.”

“Okay, Mason, Nolan, and I will be on the sidelines. If you lose control, you come to us.”

Liam nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Theo rubbed his hand, pulling him into his chest.

Liam looked up as Theo kissed him, “better?”

Liam smiled, “I think so.”

Liam and Theo walked into history just in time as the other three puppy pack members were already in their seats. Mason looked at Liam.

Liam nodded that he was okay before taking a seat.

Mr. Yukimura started teaching, then asked the class a question. Liam rose his hand and quickly answered. 

Nolan and Theo looked at each other and smiled.

“What I like history?” Liam looked back.

Liam acted like he was fine the rest of the day; Theo wasn’t sure to be worried or relieved at this point.

“So, you are going to lacrosse?” Theo leaned up against Liam’s locker.

“Yes,” Liam pushed him aside. 

“Okay, I’ll be with Mason.”

Nolan was in the locker room explaining to Coach that he was going to be out for two weeks with his concussion.

“So, you got kidnapped?” Coach stared at him.

“Yes, then knocked out,” Nolan stared at him, looking ashamed.

“He did seriously I was there; then, I got shot then we went to the hospital,” Liam came in.

Coach just stared at him, “you know what I don’t want to know. That’s fine Nolan; I can’t argue with a stupid doctor’s excuse.”

“Thanks, Coach,” Nolan backed away quietly.

“That went better than expected,” Corey looked at them.

“I knew it would,” Liam assured them.

Corey and Nolan just stared at each other.

Theo and Mason sat down on the bleachers.

“Ready to tackle an angry beta,” Theo looked over at Mason.

“You think I am?” Mason laughed, “I’ll leave that one to you. Plus, he’ll listen to you better than anyone; he missed you.”

“What really?” 

“Don’t tell him I told you, but he talked about you all the time, wondering what you were up to; where you were at.”

“The Little Wolf does care,” Theo smiled.

“I don’t think he’s the only one.”

“Mason,” Theo growled.

“I’m just saying I know all.”

Liam started practicing by sprinting the warm-up. 

Nolan looked at Coach as he was staring at Liam from the sideline, “Holloway, why is your friend sprinting right now?”

“Uh, he’s trying hard,” Nolan said softly.

“I like it,” Coach smiled, “makes everyone else looks bad.”

Nolan looked at Liam, more attention was not what he needed right now. As they finished, Nolan could overhear his teammates already complaining about Liam and his freak-like abilities. He knew it was going to make him angry.

They started drills; Liam also killed Corey in goal. Corey whispered to him, hoping he could hear him, “Liam, calm down.”  
Liam heard Corey realizing how tough he was playing, backing off.

“Did he just almost take off my boyfriend’s head?” Mason looked at Theo.

“Uh, I have no clue how Corey dodged that,” Theo admitted.

They started playing two on one’s, and Theo began to get worried. Liam ran towards the two players on defense, knocking both of them to the ground, throwing the ball at Corey. The ball went straight through the net, knocking Corey to the ground. Nolan ran out on the field seeing Liam throw off his helmet. 

“Liam, control it,” Nolan rushed over as the beta's eyes turned yellow. Corey managed to get himself up, seeing the defenders complaining as they got off the ground. Coach saw the chaos and just decided to end practice right there and then. 

Liam lashed out at Nolan as he came up to him, throwing the boy to the ground. 

“Liam!” Corey ran over to help Nolan up. Nolan and Corey stared down the beta as his claws were extended. Mason and Theo ran down onto the field.

“Liam,” Theo stared at him calmly. The beta turned and looked at the chimera. Theo stepped forward as Liam growled. “Liam.” Theo watched as the boy’s flashed back to blue. He looked down at his hands shaking as his claws retracted. He glanced back up seeing his friends, backed away from him. He was a monster; Liam turned and ran.


	15. Falling in Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm

“Liam!” Mason called after him.

“I’ll get him,” Theo ran after him.

Theo followed Liam’s scent mixed with the beta’s blood into the woods. 

“Liam!” Theo called out. There was no answer. He ran through the woods until he found him collapsed at the trunk of a tree. “Liam,” he said softly. He smelled guilt and fear radiating off of him, tears, and blood coming off of his body.

“I’m a monster Theo; I can’t do this,” Liam looked up at him approaching.

“Hey, you lost control. It’s okay you are stressed. You need to stop blaming yourself,” Theo grabbed his hands, taking away his pain. He felt the blood, fresh on his hands from Liam clawing at himself. 

Liam looked up at him his body shaking and nodded. 

“Theoooo, Theooooo,” a faint voice called his name. Theo looked up.

“What?” Liam looked at the concerned chimera. 

“Do you hear something?” 

Liam shook his head. 

Theo turned after hearing a familiar voice, “Tara,” her name escaped his lips. 

He heard a cackle and turned in the direction of the sound.

“Tara,” Theo said seeing a figure appeared, fear gripped his heart, her heart. He almost fell over as her figure approached; he was entranced.

“Miss me?” she stared at him.

Theo stood still, unable to run. She approached him, her hand reaching for his chest.

“Theo!” Liam screamed, grabbing the chimera’s hand. Theo heard his call, seeing Tara or whatever it was approaching him. Liam grabbed his arm and turned to run. 

“Theo it’s not her,” Liam tried to grab him.

“It’s okay; you don’t need to save me. It’s what I deserve. Run Liam,” Theo said calmly. 

“No, Theo it’s not her. It’s the creature!” Liam screamed trying to drag the chimera away. Tara’s finger began to grow, snapping Theo out of it. He turned and ran after the beta. He glanced back seeing a giant wolf-like creature with wings chasing after them.

“What is that?” Liam said panicking.

“I don’t know don’t look back,” Theo assured him. 

Suddenly, Liam disappeared. 

“Liam?” Theo turned, fearfully, when a hand reached out of the ground pulling him down. He almost screamed before he felt the small hand cover his mouth. Liam managed to fall into a hole again.

The looked-up seeing the monster’s shadow go over the hole. Theo grabbed Liam’s body pulling him into his chest. After a few minutes of staring into each other’s eyes in silence, hand in hand, Theo let go of the shaking beta.

“Are you okay?” Theo asked him.

Liam shook his head, “I think; are you?”

“Thanks to you; you saved me, Little Wolf,” Theo whispered.

“Do you think we are safe?”

“I think,” Theo couldn’t hear the creature anymore. Liam went to climb out of the hole before Theo pulled him down.

“You can’t just go out there,” Theo stared at him down, “I can’t lose you.”

“Is this a weird time to say I love you?” Liam smiled.

“Not if I say it back,” Theo smiled at the dirt-covered beta, “God, we’ve been spending too much time with Mason and Corey.”

“We’ll go together,” Liam grabbed Theo’s hand as they scaled the hole. They looked around the forest, seeing no signs of the monster. Liam leaned on Theo as they walked out; he was exhausted but was trying to remain standing.

They met Mason, Corey, and Nolan on the edge of the woods. “What happened?” Mason stared at them, “we were worried about you.”

“I fell in a hole,” Liam muttered as he fell to the ground. 

Liam woke up in his bed with Theo, Nolan, Mason, and Corey staring over him. He noticed he was somehow clean, and his clothes were changed.

“What happened?” Liam looked at them.

“You passed out, and I had to drag you to my truck,” Theo smirked.

“He also threw you in the shower and changed your clothes,” Nolan looked at them, before receiving a shove from Theo onto the bed.

“Hey, concussion remember,” Mason glared at the chimera.

“That’s why I pushed him onto the bed instead of punching him,” Theo smiled.

“Did you tell them?” Liam looked up at him.

“We are caught up,” Corey assured him, “the monster turns into something or someone important to you, and you two are dating.”

“Ah, I don’t think I knew that,” Liam looked up at Theo.

“You said it before you passed out,” Theo assured him, while the other three were trying to hold back laughing.  
“Oh okay,” Liam smiled, clueless.

“So, you agree?” Theo asked.

“Yes,” Liam nodded, “wait I didn’t say that did I?”

Theo shook his head and smirked.

“We are dating,” Liam stated boldly.

Mason and Corey high fived each other, and Nolan smiled at them. 

“Is my dad home?” Liam asked.

“No, he must still be at the hospital.”

Liam tried sitting up; Theo grabbed his hand and pulled him up. 

“Did you call Parrish or Stilinski yet?” Liam reached for his phone.

“No, we were more worried about you, Little Wolf.”

“There’s a monster out there that can shapeshift.”

“And I prefer my best friend not dead in the middle of the woods,” Mason interrupted him.

Liam growled and dialed Parrish’s number.

“Liam, apparently you heard,” Parrish picked up the phone.

“Heard what? I was just telling you Theo and I saw it in the woods near the school.”

“Liam, it attacked at the hospital.” 

Liam went paler than he already was; he dropped his phone onto the bed. Mason grabbed it finishing the conversation with Parrish as Theo tried to stop Liam from running to the hospital.

“My dad and mom are both there we have to go,” Liam tried to fight out of the chimera’s grip.


	16. They Didn't Deserve It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: death
> 
> I just have to kill off Liam's parents all the time; I'm sorry.

“We are; we just have to make sure it’s safe first. You and I couldn’t take that thing alone; you know that.”

Liam relaxed slightly hearing Theo’s reasoning, but still went to throw on shoes. He still felt awful, but he was drawing from his anger and fear. 

“Parrish said they are on their way over with Derek and Argent,” Mason looked at them, “he said to wait until they clear the area.”

“They are over there by now,” Liam opened the door, heading downstairs. He almost collapsed on the stairs, but Theo caught him.

“Liam, are you sure you are okay?”

“I’m fine,” Liam pushed Theo’s hands off of him as Mason, Corey, and Nolan watched from the top of the stairs. His eyes were glowing. Theo knew he was worried; he knew Liam loved his parents. He just grabbed his hand, hoping his eyes would return to blue, and he didn’t punch Theo. The beta did relax slightly at Theo’s touch as they went out to his truck. The ride to the hospital was silent. Liam jumped out of the truck when they got there. Theo scanned the scene. There were powerlines thrown on the ground, the sign was shredded; he could smell blood. Parrish came over to the rest of the group as he watched Liam storm inside.

“Someone better get him,” Parrish said solemnly. 

Theo could hear the hellhound’s heart beating. He knew something was wrong; he quickly ran after his boyfriend.

“Which one?” Mason asked quietly. 

“Both.”

Corey grabbed Mason’s hand while Nolan looked at the ground. No one knew how to react; they quickly followed Parrish inside. They heard Melissa’s voice.

“Liam, honey look at me,” she tried to comfort him, “you need to breath.”

Mason, Corey, and Nolan walked past sheets after sheets covering bodies. They didn’t want to know how many people this thing had killed. They turned the corner and saw Liam on his knees, tears streaking down his face. Theo had both of his arms wrapped around the beta trying to control him as Melissa was trying to calm him down. Mason felt tears stream down his own face; he knew Liam’s parents his entire life. They always took care of him as a son. Corey wrapped his arm around him.

Liam wasn’t able to say a word; his body was shaking, unmoving in Theo’s arms. 

“Do you have anything on this thing?” Theo looked up as Derek and Argent were walking towards them. Argent quickly took Melissa in his embrace; thankful she was one of the few people in the hospital still alive. 

“Kluddle,” Derek told the chimera.

“As in the shapeshifter tormentor?” Nolan looked at him panicking.

“Unfortunately,” Derek stared at the ex-hunter.

Mason and Corey stared at him.

“I like mythology,” Nolan stared at them.

“They're impossible to kill and crafty,” Argent added in.

Theo could feel Liam’s heartbeat racing in his arms. 

Derek knelt to the beta, “Liam, you need to calm down.”

Liam just looked up at the werewolf, tears still streaming down his face. 

“We have to kill it,” the boy finally muttered.

“We will,” Derek assured him.

Theo heard a different tone in the Little Wolf’s voice it sounded vengeful; he hadn’t heard that since he fought with Scott over giving Hayden the bite. Theo decided to pull him off the ground, but the beta’s legs were in no state for standing as he collapsed again.

“Liam,” Melissa went down to him, “you can’t stay here; you need to go home.”

“I can’t go home. I won’t go home until it’s dead,” Liam looked up at her.

“Liam, we can’t just go after it without a plan,” Derek stared down at the beta.

“Who else does it have to kill?” 

“Liam,” Theo looked at him, “they’re right; we don’t know what to do yet.”

“I’m going to put the town on lockdown again,” Stilisnki told them.

They nodded as Theo pulled Liam off the ground.

“Can I see them?” Liam looked at Melissa, tears streaming down his face.

“You don’t want to,” she hugged the boy.

“You two should come to my house,” Mason grabbed Theo’s shoulder.

Theo mouthed thank you to him, knowing the last place Liam should be was where his parents should be.  
Derek and Argent pulled Theo aside while Mason and Corey supported Liam.

“Theo, we are going to need your guys’ help, but we need you to get him okay first,” Derek looked over at Liam.

“Right now, he’s a danger to himself and us. He would go in reckless, driven by grief; it would be a bloodbath,” Argent added in.

“I’ll make sure he is okay.”

“Good, we are going to need all the power we can get.”

“One more thing, it turned into my sister,” Theo stared at them.

“The sister you killed?” Derek asked.

Theo nodded, “I know both you have lost a lot of people, so just thought you should know. I almost got killed by it if Liam didn’t snap me out of it.”

“Thanks, Theo,” Derek said calmly, receiving a nod from Argent.

Theo went back and took Liam out of Mason and Corey’s grasps, carrying the beta to his truck. The group was silent as they arrived at Mason’s house. Mason’s mom met them at the door, hugging Liam in her embrace. She knew how much his parents meant to him; she knew them for years now. 

“Why don’t you two stay here for a little bit? I’ll set up the basement for you,” she looked at him. Liam just nodded.

“Thank you, Mrs. Hewitt,” Theo looked at her.

“Grace, honey,” she smiled at the chimera, “why don’t you go get some things for the week then come back?”

Theo nodded knowing she was right; Liam was motionless staring at the doormat. 

“C’mon Little Wolf,” Theo grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards the truck.

“I don’t want to go home.”

“Tell me what you need, and you don’t need to go inside.”

Liam sighed, trying to stop the tears once again, “no, I’ll do it.”

“Okay,” Theo took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed the beta’s hand.

They pulled in slowly. Both of them just stared at the house for a moment. Theo had only known Dr. Geyer for a few days, but he liked the man. He saw how much he cared for Liam, and how Liam talked Jenna was a great person as well.

“Let’s get this over with,” Theo opened the door. Liam reluctantly followed, grabbing the chimera’s hand. They quickly went upstairs. Theo grabbed his bag, while Liam grabbed his bookbag and threw clothes in it. Theo helped him with his lacrosse bag and put clothes in it. Liam stared outside of his parents’ bedroom; he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He broke down.

Theo looked at him sobbing on the ground.

“They didn’t deserve to die,” Liam looked at the chimera.

“They didn’t, but sometimes evil overturns this world,” Theo pulled him into his chest, ignoring the tears soaking into his shirt. They sat there for minutes until the beta finally could breathe once again. 

“Ready?” Theo looked at him, wiping tears off his face. Liam nodded and slowly walked down the stairs.


	17. Gone

They pulled back into the Hewitt’s house. Theo grabbed the bags as Liam just sat in the passenger seat.

“C’mon you can’t sleep in the truck; I’ve done it enough times it isn’t very comfortable,” Theo looked at him. 

Liam nodded his head and followed Theo inside. Nolan came to the door once he saw them pull in grabbing Liam’s lacrosse bag off of Theo as the Little Wolf trailed behind them. 

Mason and Corey met them inside and took them downstairs.

“My parents have food when you guys get settled in,” Mason looked at them. Liam sat down on the bed, just looking down at his hands. Mason sat down with his best friend. Corey, Nolan, and Theo figured out Mason wanted to talk to Liam, alone, so they went upstairs to go get dinner.

“Liam,” Mason wrapped his arm around him.

Liam broke down again.

“Hey, I’m here for you; we all are.”

“It hurts Mason.”

“I know it does, and it’s not going to get easier for a little bit.”

“My mom was in a coma; I thought she was going to wake up. I wasn’t ready for both of them to die,” Liam said in between sobs.

Mason hugged him, “it’s okay, cry it out.”

Liam finally got himself settled down and broke away from Mason.

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Mason looked at the beta.

“I’m not hungry; I’m just going to stay down here.”

“Okay, you have to eat something eventually; have to keep up your strength to fight the kluddle,” Mason tried to convince him.

“I will.”

“Come upstairs or text me if you need anything. I’m sure Theo will be back down soon.”

Liam grabbed the pillow on the pull-out bed and pulled it into his chest. Everything was numb. It felt like a bad dream, but he knew he wasn’t going to wake up. His parents were dead. He was going to have to face it eventually, but right now they had a monster to worry about. He sat there in silence, tears slowly falling down his face.

“Is Liam okay?” Corey asked as Mason sat down beside him.

“As good as he is going to be.”

“He didn’t want anything to eat?” Theo questioned Mason.

Mason shook his head. 

“I swear if he gets any smaller.”

“He will unless we make him eat,” Mason looked at the chimera, “we will tomorrow; he needs some time to process everything.”

Theo nodded. Nolan was staring at the table, and Corey was just holding Mason’s hand. Mason realized all of them had no clue what Liam was feeling; none of their parents actually were good for them. They wouldn't have this reaction like Liam did.

“What are we going to do?” Nolan finally spoke up.

“I don’t know,” Mason muttered. 

“Everything is dangerous right now,” Corey looked up.

“Argent and Derek will come up with something; I think we need to go to school and just act normal,” Theo finally spoke up.

“I don’t think Liam can go to school right now.”

“It’s up to him; I’ll stay home with him,” Theo told them, “you guys can all go; I have him.”

They nodded; Nolan went upstairs.

“Mason, did he say anything he needs?” Theo looked at him.

“No,” Mason shook his head, “I think he just needs you there for him.”

Theo didn’t know how to take care of anyone; he’s never done it before. He hadn’t really cared for anyone until Liam, much less helped someone grieve.

“You’ll know,” Corey assured him.

Theo stood up and headed down the stairs, listening to Liam’s heartbeat. It was steady which comforted the chimera.

“Liam?” Theo asked before entering the room.

Liam was curled up in a blanket, staring at the wall.

“Hey,” Theo sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around him. He could smell tears on the boy. Liam didn’t say a word but leaned into him. 

“Let’s get ready for bed,” Theo grabbed his arms. Liam didn’t fight him, just went along with it. Theo pulled him into the bathroom, “do you want to get a shower?”

Liam just nodded his head as he tried to close the chimera out. 

“Are you going to be okay? I can stay.”

Liam finally spoke, “stay.”

Theo slowly pulled the boy’s hoodie over his head as he stared at him with sorrowful eyes. They just stood under the hot water for a long time until Theo saw Liam waver on his feet. He got out and grabbed Liam a towel as he threw on clothes. Liam got dressed in silence then brushed his teeth, then just walked out leaving Theo in the bathroom alone. The chimera finished getting ready, then walked out to Liam curled up in the blankets just staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t cry anymore; he was just numb.

“Little Wolf,” Theo said softly as he wrapped his arms around him. He just held him until he finally closed his eyes. 

Theo woke up to an empty bed; he panicked and quickly threw on clothes and went upstairs. He figured they weren’t going to school today. He was surprised to see Liam sitting on the island with Nolan, Mason, and Corey, holding a cup of coffee as if his life depended on it. The other three were eating as Liam just sat there. 

“Morning?” Theo looked at him.

“Moring,” Liam mumbled.

“There are cereal and coffee on the counter,” Mason looked at him. The chimera picked up a bowl and mug then sat back down.

“Apparently, we are going to school,” Corey broke the silence.

“Liam, are you sure?” Theo looked at him. Last night, the beta couldn’t function; now he wanted to go to school the day after his parents were killed.

“What else am I going to do?” Liam questioned him, almost sounding annoyed.

“Okay, did you eat something?” 

“Nope.”

“Are you going to?” Theo was about ready to punch him. 

“Nope.”

“Liam, I swear.”

“What are you going to do?”

Mason and Corey stared at each other this wasn’t Liam. Nolan hunkered down in his seat; he never saw the beta act like this. He sounded like he didn’t care about anything; he was just done. Liam was done. He was numb to the world; his parents were dead. A beast is loose that can destroy the town in the day. He was supposed to be the one to protect it, but he couldn’t. All he had left was his friends, and right now it was almost as if he was pushing them away.

Theo stared at him; Liam was broken. He wasn’t breaking; he was broken. He never heard that hopeless tone from the boy’s voice. He couldn’t see any emotion in his eyes. The beta was always emotionally, good, bad, or angry, but right now there was nothing. 

“Nothing,” Theo finally stated. It was a lie; Theo was going to do something for him. He just didn’t know how to yet. 

Everyone else just remained silent; they could feel the tension in the air.  
Liam stood up and went downstairs to grab his bags. Theo slammed his head down on the table.

“Are you okay?” Mason looked over at him.

“What do I do?”

“I’ve never seen him like this,” Mason admitted.

“He’s not okay,” Nolan looked at him.

“Really, Nolan?” Theo glared at him.

“Hey, all we can do is make sure he doesn’t hurt himself or someone, and be there for him,” Corey stepped in before Theo either snapped Nolan in two, or the boy started crying.

Theo leaned back in his seat, “you’re right.”

Liam came back up with his bookbag, lacrosse bag, and Theo’s.

“Thanks,” Theo said as the boy handed it to him.

“Let’s go, we are going to be late,” Liam glared at all of them.

“I can drive,” Theo looked at them. Mason agreed as they headed at the door. Liam was already in the passenger seat, tapping on the windowsill. The other three piled in the back as they headed towards the school.

He looked over at Liam who was staring out the window. He wasn’t sure if he should hug him or punch him.

They pulled in; Liam jumped out, almost falling to the ground from exhaustion. He caught himself on the door, before hitting the ground. Theo ran over to grab him.

“I’m fine,” Liam growled knocking away Theo’s hand. The beta went inside.

“He’s going to get himself killed,” Theo looked at Mason, Corey, and Nolan.

“At least we can watch him here,” Mason looked at him, “I was worried he was going to go after it by himself.”

“I guess.”

Corey and Nolan walked into a class where Liam was already sitting, just staring at the front.

“Liam,” Nolan sat down beside him.

“Don’t,” Liam said softly.

Nolan gave up and sat down in his seat. The teacher started the lesson. Corey and Nolan watched Liam slowly began to nod off; halfway through class. He was asleep on his desk.

“Liam!” the teacher yelled at him. 

“He’s…” Corey tried to defend him, but Liam already had his eyes open.

“Sorry,” Liam looked at her, “my parents were killed yesterday.”

Nolan and Corey snapped their heads toward him.

“You think that is funny?” the teacher looked at him.

“I’m not lying ask Ms. Martin,” Liam said not breaking. 

“He’s telling the truth,” Nolan backed him up.

The teacher looked at them and realized they were serious, “I’m so sorry, Liam.”

Liam just nodded. His demeanor didn’t change; he just stared forward. The bell rang, and Liam got up and quickly went out before Nolan or Corey could catch up to him. He managed to avoid talking to them until lunch. Nolan and Corey ran after him as the bell rang but somehow managed to lose him. 

“Where is he?” Theo basically jumped them as they walked into the cafeteria.

“I don’t know; he’s been avoiding us all day,” Corey told the chimera.

“Found him,” Mason looked up as Parrish was dragging Liam in.

“What the hell were you trying to do?” Theo stared at the beta.

“He decided to try to run out the front door,” Parrish looked at him, “luckily I was the guard on duty.”

Liam just glared at them all.

Parrish looked at Theo, indicating he wanted to talk to him.

The chimera followed the hellhound into the hallway.

“Is he okay?” 

“Not all, yesterday he was upset; today he’s just gone.”  
“He tried to fight me,” Parrish told him, “he was angry.”

“He’s very angry,” Theo looked at him, “he’s going to kill himself or someone.”

“Ever heard of the stages of grief.”

“What happens when you have a werewolf with IED that wants to avenge his parents’ deaths?” Theo looked at the hellhound.

“An explosion. You need to take care of him.”

“I’m not the most caring type.”

“Usually, I would agree, but not with him.”

Theo nodded, “thanks,” and went to walk back in.

Everyone was eating except Liam who was just staring at his hands. Theo grabbed food for himself, and the beta and sat down beside him.

“Try this,” Theo shoved a sandwich into his hands.

“I’m not hungry,” Liam muttered. 

“I don’t care; I’m not watching you starve yourself to death.”

“I’m fine,” Liam’s voice began to get angry.

“You’re not Liam,” Theo glared at him, “you are going to kill someone or yourself.” 

“I’m fine,” Liam’s claws began to form.

“Getting angry?” Theo asked.

“Theo,” Mason tried to stop him.

“Trust me,” Theo stared at him, “Liam, you are losing control.”

Corey and Nolan stared at one another as Liam was about ready to wolf out.

Liam glared at Theo; his eyes yellow. The chimera grabbed him, pulling him out of the cafeteria.

“What did he just do that for?” Nolan asked.

“He needed to get Liam to let his emotions out,” Mason realized. 

“He’s good at taking care of him,” Corey admitted.

“Liam, look at me!” Theo growled at him, eyes flashing yellow.

Liam’s yellow eyes met his as he felt his body gave out; Theo caught him. Liam broke into tears.

“I miss them,” Liam looked at him.

“I know you do,” Theo hugged him, “you need to stop holding it in.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“You don’t want to go to Mason’s house?”

“No, I’ll be okay; you’re right I just needed to face it. They are gone.”

“Liam that doesn’t make it okay.”

“I don’t want to leave here.”

Theo noticed the fear in his voice for the first time.

“Okay, you know we are safe here.”

“Are we Theo?”

“I will make sure of it.”

“Let’s go to class,” Liam looked at him.

Theo grabbed his hand, dropping him off at his class. 

Nolan looked over at him, “are you okay?”

“Now I am, sorry for earlier.”

“Liam, I don’t care; I know it’s a lot right now.”

“Thanks,” Liam gave him a light smile, before settling into his seat and his thoughts.


	18. Plans Unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: EDNOS, vomitting, blood

The rest of the day went smoothly until lacrosse practice. 

“You don’t need to go to practice,” Theo stared at him.

“I’m going,” Liam stared at him.

“Don’t lose control.”

“I can handle myself.”

“Okay, Little Wolf.”

“And this is where everything goes downhill again?” Mason looked as the chimera sat down beside him on the bleachers.

“Hopefully, he doesn’t kill himself or anyone else.”

Corey and Nolan were watching Liam as he threw on his lacrosse gear. He was already shaky, and his mind wasn’t there. 

“Liam,” Nolan stated, “why don’t you stand on the sidelines with me?”

“Don’t,” Liam growled through gritted teeth.

Corey stared at the hunter as Liam ran out onto the field. Liam sprinted the warm-ups making everyone’s eyes turn onto him again.

“Stop wolfing out,” Corey stared at him.

“I’m fine!” Liam shouted.

Corey watched as his claws extend, “Li.” 

The beta’s claws retracted as they began shooting drills. 

“Good luck,” Nolan stared at the chameleon as he headed towards the goal.

“Thanks,” Corey rolled his eyes under his helmet. 

Liam threw the ball through the net on the first shot, sending Corey onto the ground ducking. 

“Dunbar, get over here!” Coach shouted at him. 

“What?” Liam glared at him, “I made the shot.”

“You’re acting like an animal.”

“I’m not!” Liam shouted at him. 

“You’re going to be on the bench if you don’t stop; they emailed us about your parents maybe you should go home.” Coach glared at him.

“Fine, whatever,” Liam threw his helmet on the ground heading off towards the locker room.

Theo stood up and looked at Mason, “I’ll get him.” 

Theo walked into the locker room, hearing a mixture of Liam’s tears and voice, “Theo leave me alone!”

Theo realized the beta wasn’t talking to him, “Oh gosh.” Theo looked over the creature had Liam cornered; it looked exactly like him. He was instantly panicked. 

“Hey!” Theo said trying to draw its attention away from Liam. 

“Theo?” Liam looked up, realizing what he was talking to wasn’t Theo. The kluddle began to change shape; Theo didn’t hesitate to jump at the beast. Liam’s claws extended as he jumped towards the beast as well. The thing was much stronger than both of them, but suddenly gunshots saved them before the creature managed to claw at them. 

“Theo, Liam, come on,” Argent called out. Derek quickly grabbed the beta as Theo ran towards them. The kluddle was blinded by a flare; Derek had thrown at it. They ran out towards the parking lot; Parrish was standing there with Mason, Corey, and Nolan. They jumped in his car as Argent, Derek, Theo, and Liam slid into the hunter’s. They quickly drove off leaving the kluddle behind them.

“What about everyone else at the school?” Liam asked concern.

“Emergency escort off the field,” Argent assured them, “we were following it when we lost it near school grounds. You two must have just went inside before it was called.”

“Who’s bleeding?” Derek looked back. They both jumped at the creature, but they didn’t have much of a fight before the men rescued them. 

“Liam,” Theo looked over at his reopened stitches. He grabbed his hand trying to take some pain. 

“I’m fine; the monster is still out there,” Liam pushed his hand away.

Derek and Argent shrugged at one another, “Liam, there’s nothing we can do unless we figure out a way to actually beat it.”

“Any mythological defense against it?” Theo asked.

Derek looked at him, “sunlight or church bells.”

“But it’s attacked during the day,” Theo glared at him.

“Exactly the problem.”

“Church bells?” Liam suggested.

“I’m not betting on that,” Argent stated.

“What if it’s a different kind of light?” Theo asked, “like the UV rays from the sun.”

“So, if we can get it into direct UV light?”

“It might dissipate,” Theo concluded.

“Where are we getting large amounts of UV light from?”

“I have some, but we would need to trap it into a room,” Argent added on

“That thing is huge though.”

“The gym,” Liam shrugged.

“It’s dangerous, someone is going to have to be bait,” Derek stated.

“It seems to only come after large groups of people,” Theo pointed out.

“We have a lacrosse game on Friday,” Liam told them.

“No way, people would get killed,” Argent shut him down.

“Wait, if the kluddle comes to that then we lead it into the gym. It seems to come after noise and light,” Derek stared at him.

“Parrish can get pretty bright,” Liam reminded them, “what if I lead it off the field, I could roar; I’m the fastest. Parrish can meet me where it begins to follow him. Nolan, Corey, Mason, and whoever is available at the sheriff’s station can guard the field. Derek and Theo can trap it inside, and Argent shines the light on it.”

“It’s not a bad plan,” Theo smiled.

“Dangerous,” Argent stated, “but I don’t know if we have another choice.”

“What’s the town going to do for three days?” 

“Total shut down, no travel unless school or work,” Argent dialed Stilinski telling him to send out the order. 

The Sheriff wasn’t keen on the plan either, but he trusted them. They pulled into Mason’s driveway. 

Argent looked back at Liam and Theo, “Liam, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Liam stated, shaking. Everything was hitting him; his adrenaline was gone. His wounds were still bleeding; the thoughts of his parents being dead resurfaced.

Theo stared at the man, “I have him.”

Argent nodded, getting out of the car to talk to Parrish. Derek stared back at him as Theo went around the truck to help Liam out; Liam opened the door and collapsed onto the ground.

“Liam!” Derek opened the door to help off the ground. 

Theo rushed over, “Liam, are you with me?”

“He’s unconscious,” Derek looked at him, “he’s not healing; we need to stop the bleeding.”

“Is he okay?” Mason ran over.

“No, we need to stop the bleeding; do you have bandages or gauze or something?” Derek asked the human.

“I’ll get it,” Corey ran inside. 

Theo tore off his sweatshirts and wrapped his shaking body in it. 

Derek ripped the medical supplies out of Corey’s hands as Parrish and Theo held him down. Argent and Derek took care of the wounds as they watched Liam pale.

“Do you think he lost too much blood?” Nolan asked.

“I think he is going to be fine,” Argent assured them, “when was the last time he ate or slept?” He asked looking at the boy’s fragile appearance. 

“Properly, I don’t know,” Theo rubbed his hand. 

“Do you think he can handle this on Friday?” Derek asked.

“We don’t really have another choice,” Theo stared at the older werewolf.

“Why don’t you guys take him inside and take the night easy,” Parrish told them.

Theo nodded, “thanks,” as he picked up Liam’s limp body.

Mason, Corey, and Nolan followed as Mason’s mom walked to the door.

“Is he okay?” she asked with concern.

“He’ll be okay,” Theo replied, “He just needs to sleep.”

Theo carried him downstairs as she stared at her son.

“Does he need a doctor?” she asked Mason.

“It’s not going to help,” Mason sighed.

“Okay,” she nodded, “he’s scaring me.”

“He’s scaring all of us,” Corey agreed.

“Dinner is ready; do you think he can get up to eat? He really needs to.”

“I’ll go down and see,” Nolan suggested.

Liam slowly opened his eyes as Theo was holding his hand.

“Theo, what happened?” 

“You passed out again,” Theo sighed, “you lost a lot of blood; your body can’t keep up.”

Liam nodded, “sorry.”

“You’re scaring me,” Theo stated.

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine; I’m watching you slowly tear yourself apart.”

Liam nodded, “I just want this to be over.”

“It will be soon.” 

Nolan walked down the stairs, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Liam muttered, leaning back onto Theo.

“I got sent down to see if you wanted food brought down, or do you want to come up?”

Theo looked at Liam who was avoiding his friend’s question, “Li, you have to eat. You need to heal.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Little Wolf look at me. I need you; your friends need you; this town needs you; your pack needs you.”

“Liam, we can’t do this without you; I can’t do this without you,” Nolan echoed Theo.

“Fine, I’ll try to eat something,” Liam shrugged, trying to get up.

Theo grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They walked upstairs where Mason’s parents, Mason, and Corey were waiting for them to come up. Theo gripped his hand, letting him put his weight over onto him.

They sat down and began eating. Liam just stared and stared at his food until Theo tapped on his leg. He slowly picked up his fork and tried to eat something before he got nauseous. He leaned onto Theo’s shoulder as everyone looked over. 

“Liam, sweetie are you okay?” Mason’s mom asked.

“Nauseous,” he admitted. 

“You didn’t really eat that much,” she looked at him. 

“I’m okay,” Liam stood up and went to the restroom as Theo followed him.

Liam threw up the small amount he ate. He was shaking so bad; Theo rubbed his hand over his back as he watched as he choked up stomach acid and blood. 

“It’s okay, come here,” Theo sat down beside him and pulled him into his chest. 

Liam leaned on him, eyes watering, body shaking. He finally managed to recompose himself enough for Theo to pull him up. 

“Do you want to take a shower?” Theo asked him, seeing his disheveled appearance. 

Liam nodded.

“Okay,” Theo started the water and helped him get in. He leaned against the door, waiting for Liam to be done. He was worried, very worried. 

Liam came out, looking small and weak in his oversized hoodie and sweatpants. Theo grabbed him and brought him downstairs.

Mason and Corey jumped up simultaneously to make sure he was okay.

“I’m fine,” Liam muttered, avoiding their stares. 

They nodded as Theo went downstairs with him. Liam collapsed on the bed.  
Theo sat down beside him, letting Liam curl up beside him.

“I’m scared,” Liam spoke up.

“What?” Theo looked down.

“Who else is going to be killed?”

“No one Little Wolf,” Theo took his hand through his hair.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure; you have a good plan.”

Liam nodded and soon passed out.


	19. Just a Dream

The days dragged on until Friday; Liam was getting worse. Theo and the pack were scared for his life, and if he could handle being the bait.

Theo woke up in a cold sweat, Tara’s heart beating out of his chest.

“Theo?” Liam looked over at him in a panic.

Theo stared at him and quickly wrapped him in his arms.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Liam rubbed his back. He could have sworn he felt tears on his shoulder where Theo’s face was laying. 

Theo sighed and stared at him, finally calming down, “remember that dream that brought me here.” 

Liam nodded, hearing Theo’s voice shake. 

“I had it again; you were killed on the lacrosse field tonight. We can’t do this, Liam.”

“We have to; it was just a dream.”

“It felt real. I don’t think it’s safe.”

“I trust you to protect me,” Liam smiled.

“I love you. I can’t lose you.”

“And you won’t because I’m not leaving.”

Theo looked at the beta as he stood up, watching him waiver on his feet. They got dressed and headed upstairs. Nolan, Mason, and Corey were ready, not saying a word. None of them looked like they slept any better than the couple. Mason’s mom made them breakfast; Liam ignored it like usual. No one felt like pressuring him into eating today. 

“Are you coming home after school before the game?” Grace looked at them.

“No, we have to do something at the school,” Theo answered the woman.

“Maybe, I’ll come tonight.”

“Mom, please do my favor and don’t,” Mason pleaded.

“I don’t know what you guys are doing, but please be careful.”

“We will be,” Liam muttered,

School was useless, not one of them was paying attention. Coach looked at them as they walked into his class.

“Dunbar, you better wake the hell up for tonight!” Coach stared at him.

“I’m awake,” Liam murmured. 

“You look like you are about ready to pass out and never wake up.”

“Probably,” Liam whispered. 

After school, Derek, Argent, Parrish, and Noah met them in the parking lot. Theo looked at the lights; Argent was right. He had four large lights. It had to be enough.

“You guys realize if we decide to do this, people might die,” Argent looked at them.

“More people are going to die if we don’t,” Liam stared at him.

“Okay, let’s go over this,” Derek started. “The lacrosse game begins at seven; we predict the kluddle will show up, soon after the game starts in account for all the noise. It will come somewhere towards the field. Corey, Mason, and Nolan, I’m giving you these lights if you spot the kluddle flash it. Liam if you see one of them flash it, or see it yourself, you howl. The kluddle should be attracted to that, then you run for your life as fast as you can. Don’t look back; we will protect you. Parrish will be standing by the entrance, once he hears you he will burst into flames. The kluddle will be drawn away from you and go towards him. Argent and I will be ready in the gym. Theo is going to close the doors from the outside and ensure nothing comes out. Noah will have the police escort the crowd out, ensuring no one gets in the way.”

“Does everyone understand?” Argent looked at them.  
They all nodded as some of the lacrosse members came pulling into the parking lot. 

“Good luck,” Argent nodded at Liam as the three lacrosse players turned to go to the school. Mason hugged Corey as he taped the light to the end of his lacrosse stick for him to have in the goal. Nolan nodded as Parrish told him what to do while standing on the sidelines. Theo looked at Liam, panic in his eyes.

“I love you,” Theo whispered as he wrapped his arms around the small beta.

“I love you, too,” Liam held on, not wanting to let go. He had to do this; he had to save the town. The kluddle killed his parents; it was its time now.


	20. Dreams Come True

Liam looked at himself in the mirror after he threw his uniform on. He looked pathetic; his uniform hung off of him. It looked like he was about ready to fall over. Would he be able to do this?

“Hey,” Nolan grabbed his shoulder, “this is going to work.”

“I’m not sure, Nolan.”

“Liam, you have done the impossible before I trust you. I’m glad to be part of your pack, and I think you are the perfect alpha.”

“Nolan, I’ve explained this I’m not an alpha. My eyes are yellow; I’m weak. I cannot lead.”

“Liam, you are the strongest person I know, and I don’t think you need the red eyes for everyone to notice you are an alpha.”

“Thanks,” Liam smiled slightly as he threw on his helmet.

Corey smiled, hearing the whole thing, “let’s go.”

Liam walked out onto the field; the stands were packed. He looked around; the entire team was lined up. Coach called him over to go over the plays, Liam barely heard a word the man said and just nodded his head. He went for the face-off as the referee blew the whistle. The beta jumped, quickly snapping the ball back to a teammate. He looked up, and that was when he saw her. 

Liam didn’t care; a small voice in the back of his head told him it was not real. He had to say goodbye, apologize for what he had done. He ignored Coach’s calls as he walked off the field in his mother’s direction; he heard Nolan, Corey, and Mason in a distance. It was like he was in a trance. 

“Mom?” Liam looked at the figure. 

Theo was anxiously tapping his foot waiting beside Parrish by the gym doors. He felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach, something was wrong. The kluddle should have made an appearance by now. He suddenly heard Coach yell out one name, “Dunbar.” The chimera didn’t hesitate; he ran out onto the field.

“Theo!” Parrish looked up at the chimera breaking their plan.

Theo ran onto the edge of the field, and that was when he saw Liam approaching the figure. Stilinski and the other deputies were attempting to evacuate the game, but no one understood the danger right in front of them. 

“Liam, it’s not real,” Theo shouted at him. It didn’t matter Liam was caught in the kluddle’s trance.

Liam was getting way too close to the creature; he was about in striking distance when the beta was snapped out of his trance by a howl. He watched as his mother’s figure shifted into the monster. He didn’t react until he saw the creature rush towards the howl. He looked behind him and realized who howled. 

“Theo!” Liam ran after the beast. He watched as Theo turned and ran trying to take Liam’s position as bait. The kluddle was faster than they expected. He panicked as it closed in on the chimera; he heard the screams of the crowd trying to run away as the police ushered them out. He didn’t care; he had one job. Liam felt the adrenaline kick in as the monster was about ready to attack Theo. He jumped on the creature from behind as it knocked Theo over. 

Liam felt the claws of the creature rake across his chest, but he kept fighting. He tried to attack the throat to kill it, but it was way too powerful for anyone to take down. Theo regained his surroundings, confused as to how the kluddle did not kill him when he realized Liam attacked it instead. He panicked as he saw Liam pinned under the claws of the creature.

“Liam!” Theo went to save him when he saw Parrish come into sight engulfed in flames. The kluddle let Liam’s limp body go as it chased after the hellhound. He quickly ran to Liam’s side. 

“Liam, look at me,” Theo said panicking. There was blood everywhere; Liam’s chest was slashed open, eyes closed. This wasn’t real. It was the exact same scene from his dream; Liam lying lifeless on the lacrosse field.

The beta’s chest wasn’t moving up and down. He was dead. The chimera could barely think as he started chest compressions.


	21. True Love

“Liam, I can’t lose you,” Theo cried, attempting to resuscitate the small boy. Mason, Corey, and Nolan ran over. Mason stared at his best friend’s lifeless body, breaking into sobs. He turned and buried himself into Corey as the chameleon had tears streaming down his face. Nolan froze, basically falling to the ground in shock and despair. Theo kept trying, hyperventilating. 

“Little wolf, please.”

Argent, Derek, and Parrish ran out after the rest of the plan worked perfectly. The kluddle followed Parrish in; Derek trapped it. Argent turned on the UV lights, and the creature dissipated into thin air. It was over. 

“Theo, he’s dead,” Derek said softly, fighting back tears along with the other two men.

“I’m not giving up,” Theo said choking on every word. 

“Theo,” Argent grabbed his shoulder. 

The chimera didn’t care he went to do another round of rescue breaths when suddenly he felt movement under him. Liam’s chest rose; his eyes sprung open. His eyes were not blue, they didn’t glow yellow, but they were bright red. Liam passed out again before he said a word, but he was alive.

Theo quickly wrapped him in his arms as Derek threw off his jacket, throwing it over the boy to help stop the bleeding. 

“Theo, we have to get him to the hospital now,” Argent quickly pulled him up. Theo nodded shaking from everything as Parrish reluctantly took Liam out of the chimera’s grasp. They ran to Argent’s car setting him gently in the back seat with Theo and Parrish. Mason, Corey, and Nolan followed behind them. They rushed into the hospital as Melissa instantly took Liam along with the few doctors to go do what they could for him. 

Theo collapsed in a waiting room chair, still wiping tears off of his face. He looked down at his hands coated in Liam’s blood. Liam sacrificed himself for the chimera. 

“Thank you,” Mason sat down beside him followed by Corey and Nolan. They all were shaken, tears staining everyone’s face. “You saved my best friend’s life.”

Theo nodded, “I couldn’t lose him.”

“You love him,” Corey nodded. 

“I do,” Theo sighed.

Derek, Argent, and Parrish walked over soon after they made sure Melissa had everything she needed. 

“Is everyone else okay?” Argent looked at the four boys exhausted, all anxiously waiting.

“I think so,” Nolan looked at the man. 

“Theo, you did something I didn’t even think was possible,” Derek nodded, “I thought he was dead.”

“You’ve definitely changed,” Parrish smiled slightly.

“I guess,” Theo nodded, not looking up. 

They all took a seat, just waiting for an update on the boy. 

It was a lot to take in. The kluddle was gone. Monroe was dead. Liam was barely holding onto his life much less the werewolf’s new red eyes. 

“So, Liam is an alpha now,” Argent looked over to Theo, “he sacrificed himself for his pack.”

“Pack?” Theo looked up at him.

“I think the McCall pack has a subsection now,” Derek smiled looking at them.

“I think it does,” Theo smiled. He had a pack now, a boyfriend he loved more than anything, the pack trusted him mostly, he saved a life instead of taking it. Things were looking up.


	22. The Puppy Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * last chapter
> 
> Thank you for reading! 😊

Liam woke up to bright lights. He slowly looked around as Theo reached over and grabbed his hand. 

“Theo?” the alpha stared at him.

“I’m here, Little Wolf.”

“I’m alive?” 

“You are now,” Theo said softly.

“Is the kluddle-“

“Gone, everything is quiet.”

“What happened?” Liam asked, shaking the dizziness out of his head. 

“You saved me,” Theo smiled, “you attacked the kluddle, saving my life, in return, I had to resuscitate you.”

“So, you’ve just been sitting here watching me sleep?”

“For three days now,” Theo smirked. 

“Three days!”

“Don’t worry, Melissa made me shower and brought me food. I’ve also had plenty of company. Your pack, Scott, Alec, Argent, Derek, Parrish, Melissa have been in and out.”

“Scott? My pack?”

“He came home to see the news for himself.”

“What news?”

“There’s a new true alpha in town,” Theo smiled.

“I’m an alpha?”

“Yes, you are,” Theo stroked his hand, watching the boy still shaking. He looked even smaller than before, but Theo knew how strong he really was.

“Liam!” Mason broke in the door, followed by Corey and Nolan.

“Hey, guys,” the alpha smiled. 

“Thank you for waking up, so Theo stops crying,” Nolan smirked. 

“Oh, like you didn’t shed tears either,” Theo shoved Nolan down in a chair. 

“I think we all did,” Corey nodded. 

“You guys really love me that much,” Liam smirked.

“Sorry, but he’s mine,” Theo sat on the edge of the bed, helping Liam lean on him. 

“There is he,” Scott walked through the door. Alec following on his feet.

“Scott!” Liam smiled.

“Hey, just so you know you will always be my beta,” Scott smiled, leaning down to hug him.

“I’m going to stay in Beacon Hills again too,” Alec added in.

“Welcome to the puppy pack,” Mason nodded.

“Puppy pack?” Liam glared at him. 

“Stiles always calls us that anyways,” Corey nodded. 

“No way, am I staying in a pack that calls itself that,” the chimera rolled his eyes. 

“In that case, it’s staying,” Liam smiled.

“You know what,” Theo leaned in quickly kissing him. 

“I swear, I come in at the worse times,” Melissa shook her head as she came into check on the boy. “How are you feeling?”

“Just weak,” Liam shrugged. 

“For dying, getting your chest ripped to shreds, and in the current state your body is in, I’ll take it,” the women gleamed. 

“I think I’m okay now,” Liam nodded. 

“I think you have a pack that is going to help you too,” she nodded.

“I do; don’t I?” Liam looked around the room at them.

“Yes, you do,” Theo gripped his hand. 

Scott was looking over him with a proud glance. The alpha taught him everything; he showed him how to control himself. He was a true alpha, and Liam knew he would always have him as an example. Mason and Corey were sitting beside him, hands intertwine. Mason could figure out anything, he always kept them level-headed. Corey could do things not a single other creature could, invisibility, his connection to the supernatural world, he was powerful. Nolan was sitting there, smiling. The hunter might not appear to be strong, but Liam knew he was one of the strongest ones among them. He’s been through a lot and just always keeps on pushing. He could use weapons with accuracy and always had everyone’s back. Alec was leaning beside Nolan; the werewolf was young and had a lot to learn, but he could handle himself well. He was a fighter. Finally, his eyes wandered to Theo. He loved him more than anything, but that wasn’t all. The chimera was strong physically and mentally. He was clever, resourceful, but most importantly he would protect them at all costs. 

Liam smiled, “I guess I can be an alpha.”

“You are an alpha,” Theo stated.

“I love you,” Liam looked over at Theo.

“I love you too, Little Wolf.”


End file.
